Reaching the Minds Eye OLD and Discontinued
by DreamTailor
Summary: Tobi has a mission. He must get Naruto's future plans and feed it to the Akatsuki. But Tobi loses his memories and creates and unwanted friendship with Naruto. Can Tobi regain his memories intime to reverse his bonds or will he break his heart trying?
1. Prologue

Prologue

" Tobi, c'mere, I got a special assignment for you, yeah." Deidara called

It had been a while since Tobi had actually had a mission from Deidara or the leader. His Jinchuuriki, with some help from Deidara-sempai ( though he didn't admit it...) Was caught and sealed and he was running out of tricks and pranks which made days with the strict member a little funner. It got even better when Deidara got worked up and did something stupid, which happened often. Now he was excited. He was always an excitable person, and was often chastised for it, but he didn't care too much.

And here the two remained on a grassy field, bordering a large forest, most likely the entrance into the country of Fire, but Tobi wasn't too sure. Dark clouds where filling up the sky, it would probably rain soon. The leaves on the nearby trees hung heavy, and the wind was definitely getting colder. Small purple flowers that dotted the field swayed in the chilled wind. Mossy rocks gave off a humid smell which seemed to be the last of the fading warmth of the summer day.

Eagerly Tobi popped down on a large boulder, sitting and waiting for further instruction, only to receive an odd look from his Sempai. He knew the look, it was the look that was saying he was being rather cooperative today, something unusual.

But None-the-less, Deidara began to speak taking advantage of Tobi's attention, for it was very limited.

" I'm pretty sure you know by know, the Nine tailed brat has been a hassle for most of us to catch..."

Tobi snickered, " yeah, you should know!" he laughed, remembering the armless Deidara and how deadly his feet could be. Another great time when he had pushed Deidara too far.

After a quick glare from Deidara, he shut up.

" Anyway...," Deidara announced, trying to regaining Tobi's wavering attention, which seemed to be focused more on a small white butterfly floating in a thermal above Deidara's head than important details of the mission at hand.

" Tobi...!" Deidara said through gritted teeth. But Tobi still wasn't listening. " TOBI!!" This got his attention, but not in the way Deidara had wanted it..

"Hehe!" Tobi laughed at Deidaras rising temper. " No wonder that bug can stay up there, you're letting off more hot air then usual!"

He had done it now. The rock suddenly crumbled from a small blast. Bands of strong clay wound across Tobi's wrists and ankles, pinning him to the ground while Deidara pushed one knee down on his chest. Tobi was forced to listen now.

" Listen! The leader wants you to track and follow the nine tails. You need to go undercover and feed us information on the brats plans. Leader-sama choose you to do it because Konoha doesn't know about you in Akatsuki yet, Hm. You have to find out a way to stay with the Jinchuuriki's group and as long as possible. You're almost the same age," _and same maturity_, Deidara thought to himself, " as the kid, I think you'll have no problem _bonding_ with him."

" How am I supposed to do that!?" Tobi cried.

" Well, I know you're not the kind of person to be able to think of that, so I did that for you, yeah. That brat...what was his name.. Oh yeah, Naruto and his group are coming this way, returning from a mission, yeah, I'm still not sure how you're going to tag along with them though...didn't get that far..." Deidara quieted for a moment thinking, getting off Tobi and turning his back, obviously embarrassed he couldn't back-up his statement. He released Tobi from his clay bonds. Tobi sat up, rubbing his wrists to get the blood circulation flowing again.

" Pfft, looks like you're not the kind of person to think up good plans either," Tobi taunted him.

He saw Deidara tense. _Wow, pushing Deidara over the edge twice today! I'm getting good..._ Deidara swiftly turned and faced Tobi, a gust filled the field tossing his long golden hair and revealing his left eye. Tobi didn't like the look of that eye, consumed by zooming lens, it gave him the creeps.

" Change of plan, I know exactly how you're going to get close to them," he said almost cheerfully. Tobi didn't like the look on his Sempai's face, a grim smile and unwavering features, he knew something was up. He stepped back, well tried to.

A large clay centipede had wound its way around Tobi's leg and proceeded to his chest. _Shit!_ He thought, he hadn't seen it coming because of the long grass. He tried to stay calm.. Sometimes Deidara threatened Tobi with things like this, but he was never sure whether Deidara would detonate them or not. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, he tried pulling the ugly thing off, but failed. A terrible feeling rose up inside him, a combination of confusion and fear.

"Oh, don't worry Tobi, I'm absolutely sure you wont remember this one, hm." Deidara cooed, raising his right hand, the middle and index finger extended. At this he uttered his fearful word.

"Katsu."

It was quick, one of Tobi's last thoughts reminded him. An overwhelming white light was all he could see. He felt his flesh around his legs being torn, though not as badly as his chest, and his orange swirled mask crack and splinter, scattering pieces into the world beyond the whiteness. . He heard his ribs crack and smelled his skin burn. He tasted blood.

His vision returned, though the colours blurred by pain, for seconds only. Tobi staggered forward, gasping, for the newly formed hole in his chest made it difficult to breathe properly. His knees felt weak, a warm liquid spread outward from the wound. Small specks of red where scattered on the blades of grass, the same coppery stuff that filled his mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as his knees finally collapsed. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his breath laboured, coughing and choking. Darkness crept over his eyes, he felt like he was fading and couldn't stop it. He gave up his struggle to stay conscience and let the darkness swallow him.

Deidara stepped up to him, but got no reaction. He could clearly see the damage that was done, small shards of splintered bone stuck out the the masses of red on his chest, which rose and fell rapidly. It didn't kill him. _Pity_, Deidara thought. Though killing him wouldn't be wise of course, because he was part of the plan. A major one too.

Deidara worked quickly, removing Tobi's cloak, mask shards and anything else that would give him away as an Akatsuki member. Tobi's face was very pale, strands of black hair hung down over his eyes. Brushing them away he placed his palm on Tobi's forehead, he could feel a fever working up, but ignored it, he had a more important task to carry out.

Deidara didn't trust Tobi as much as he would have liked to. The mission would prove dangerous, and if Tobi was discovered, it would be easy to extract information from him, especially if he fell into the hands of Ibiki. Just to be safe, he would erase Tobi's memories, leaving him to only remember his name. White chakra flowed out of Deidara's palm, seeping through Tobi's skin, coming out a light pink colour. The jutsu though, was a difficult one to maintain. Often, the victims memories returned slowly, sparked by familiar things or actions. Deidara went through his memories, keeping the ones about Akatsuki inside him, so that they would not return to Tobi until he gave them back. He then planted a small tracker in Tobi.

It started to rain. By this time, Deidara was finished with Tobi. The mouth on his left hand slurped and gulped, creating a worthy air vessel on which he could escape. He would use the tracker to follow Tobi and make sure everything went according to plan. The tongue on his hand produced a small lump of clay, thick and rubbery, which Deidara quickly shaped into a pot bellied bird, one of his favourites, and enlarged it with his chakra. Hopping on, he sped off into the distance, for the Jinchuuriki's team would be arriving in a few hours.

" Might as well wait out the storm, hm," he said to himself. Landing on a rather thick tree about 5 kilometers away from the bloody scene, he sat down at a branch attachment, trying to keep dry. The rain was coming down harder now. This would probably delay the nine tails brat from reaching Tobi when he had expected them to, but nothing could be done now. He watched the small red dot on the GPS. _On off on off on off, couldn't get much more exciting then this... _Deidara sighed, watching the blinking light, but the dot never moved.

Sighing away his boredom, He decided to catch a little shut eye. He had been on night watch for the past 2 nights and was very tired, a little grumpy too. The swaying branches comforted him, bringing back nostalgic memories of riding his clay birds in calm winds, as the circles under his eyes grew. His eyelids grew heavy and he couldn't hold them open much longer. Drifting off on the branches, he didn't notice that the rain had stopped, and four unfamiliar signals had appeared on the GPS...


	2. Making it Back!

Chapter 1: Making it Back!!

"Ah, great! We're almost at the border!" Naruto shouted out in relief. The mission had been long and boring, coming home was like being born a second time for him. He could see the dark outlining of trees ahead, dripping with water from the passed over storm.

" I'm glad too," Sakura sighed. " That mission took longer than usual."

She looked back over her shoulder. There Kakashi and Sai we're lost in conversation, but the wind was against her and she couldn't make out anything they were saying.

Turning her attention back to the front, she watched the branches of thick tree's speed past her. It was kind of lonely, since no one was talking, the conversation between Kakashi and Sai had been short. But then again, everyone was exhausted, she did expect much social interaction between the group.

Sakura noticed Naruto tense.

They had entered a grassy field.

Naruto strained his eyes, there was something in the field, and he was trying to bring the redish-black splotch into focus. No good, he needed to get closer.

By this time, the whole team had noticed the dark spot near the edge of the forest.

"What is it..." Naruto asked slowly.

No one could really tell. The four sped over the field quickly. They increased their speed to try and get there , to see what lay in their path. The dark figure came into view. Sakura's eyes widened.

" It's a person!" she called out.

She came closer, but slowly, cautious. Then person that lay before the team was young, almost their age, maybe even a few years older. She could tell by his outfit that he was a ninja, but she couldn't see any forehead protector. He had a pale face, it looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in a while. Shaggy, wet black hair hung down over his eyes, some of the strands sticking to his face. The stranger was un-conscience, and soaked to the bone. She saw signs of life.

"He's alive, barely," Sakura said examining the scene.

Naruto stood, dazed, at the scene, he couldn't pull his eyes away from in, no matter how he tried. Small speck of red seemed to be everywhere.

" Sakura..." Naruto said warily after a few moments of silence, " Can't you help him?"

Naruto was shaking, his eyes tipped down to the boy's chest, where the gaping wound spread across his chest. Blood soaked the soft earth beneath him. Naruto couldn't just leave someone like that, everyone knew, he wasn't that kind of person.

Sakura knelt down beside the young man and examined his injuries.

" He's in pretty bad shape..." Sakura said softly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto turn his head away.

" I don't have a lot of energy left." Sakura looked over the wounds again. ' I can't do much for him right now..."

Naruto looked down at the bloody scene, a part of him wanted to do something, anything for this person, even though he had no idea who he was. He didn't look like a bad person. He _felt_ it...

" I'll carry him..." Naruto interrupted, " If I can get him back to the hospital..."

He turned to Kakashi for approval, " Kakashi-sensei..."

The silver-haired, masked man looked down, he too felt pity for the stranger before him. But he was unsure, he could be an enemy. It took a moment for him to reply to Naruto.

" I think it's a poor judgement, we don't know anything about this guy, we can take him back, but I'll have to put him under the watch of the ANBU until we know more about him."

Sai stood back, watching, learning about human compassion for each other. After a few moments of arguing amoung each other, they had decided they would help to poor young man. He stepped forward and helped Naruto to get the injured young man onto his back.

" We'll have to hurry if you want to get him back in time," Kakashi warned he group, " be careful with him, Sai and I will stay behind here and try and figure out what happened."

" Yosh," Naruto said, " then let's get moving!"

Naruto and Sakura broke off from Kakashi and Sai, heading into the forest. They were moving at a fast pace while still trying to be as gentle as possible. The branches sped by on blurred clumps of green as they progressed through the dense mass of wood and leaves.

Naruto didn't know exactly why he wanted to help this person so much, but he did know that he would live in guilt if he didn't help any person, who posed no threat, that still had life in them. He couldn't just leave him to die alone in a desolated place like that. Maybe it was his own feelings that led him to the vague conclusion.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The tree's started to thin now, they where reaching the end of the forest. Naruto could hear the young man's shaky breath thinning, and his own legs and hands going numb.

"Almost there," Sakura called back to him.

_Just hang in there _Naruto thought, willing that somehow the message could be transmitted to his passenger. " Don't you dare die," he said aloud this time, but in a hushed voice.

The young boy gave a small grunt, it was feeble, like he wanted to say something back but couldn't.

The urge to help the stranger rose. Gathering his Chakra to his feet he burst forward, catching up to Sakura.

She looked at the young man, his condition was worsening, and a small feeling of doubt sparked inside her, but Naruto was still determined, maybe it was enough to pull both of them through.

She focused on the road at hand. The two were about five minutes away from Konoha, maybe, just maybe they would make it...

Suddenly, three black flashes crossed their path.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara yawned, stretching his limbs and shaking of the fatigue that made his body feel heavy. He had needed that rest. For a moment he had forgot about everything.

The pot-belied clay bird moaned and grunted. Deiara had not yet figured out a way to make his clay creations have a prettier sound. The one beside him made and ugly low churring sound, like a door with squeaky hinges, an irrelevant, irritating sound indeed.

How long had he been sleeping, the question that battered Deidara's brain, _and where's To..._

Something clicked.

"TOBI!! GAH I FORGOT!"

The large clay bird stepped back and fluttered its large wings, spooked by Deidara's outburst.

" Shit, shit, shit!" he cried out, startling the bird even more, " where the hell did that G.P.S go, hmm!?"

The sun was now shining through the white clouds now, the storm had passed about an hour ago, and here he was, totally lost and confused, trying to find the G.P.S., while the fuming bird squawked and grunted, creating a maelstrom of air around him.

" Found it!," Deidara called out in triumph after a few minutes of frantic searching. Switching the power on, he immediately descried that the red blinking dot representing Tobi was gone, _Perfect! _He thought now only one thing...

"We gotta find him now, yeah..."

Jumping onto the back of the bird, he flew back to where he had originally left Tobi. flying higher to get out of view, he quickly decended on the scene. His bird suddenly panicked. Pushing its tail outward and fanning its wings with great power, the clay manakin pulled off a difficult hover.

" What the hell, hmm" Deidara was getting fed up with this bird, thoughts of blowing up soon crossed his mind, looking over it's head, he saw why it was trying to retreat.

Using the scope on his left eye, he zoomed on on the situation. Kakashi and a dark haired brat were on the scene.

"Damn.." Deidara cursed, " do I risk it and try and fly above them, unnoticed, or take the long way."

He watched for a moment.

Three more figures joined Kakashi. Two in black cloaks, one in white, all wearing red and white masks. Two ANBU and a squad leader.

" Tch," he sighed, "looks like it's the long way now."

Turning the bird, he headed west, and rode higher to avoid anymore watchful eyes. He would catch up with Tobi by the next day if all went well.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kakashi looked up as the three ANBU approached him and Sai. They were the reinforcements they had called for.

" What's the situation," the white cowled ANBU spoke up. He was wearing a mask that resembled a rodent, though his deeper voice didn't match.

" We found a young man in this area, he was severely wounded, the other two members of our team took him back to Konoha for medical attention, but we are unsure of the scenario. We are going to investigate a little further into how, what and who caused the injuries. It may still be here."

" Understood," the same ANBU spoke up again, " three other members of out team met the person described along the way, we would like to investigate this person, and see if he poses any threat. If proven trust worthy, the three are to give an escort to the hospital."

"Very well," Kakashi ended

With that, the three ANBU split up and searched the field for some sort of clue.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" Tch,"

Naruto stepped back.

Three tall ANBU stood in his and Sakura's way, all dressed in black cowls. He couldn't see their face, covered with white animal porcelain masks. They didn't move.

An eerie silence befell them all, like a staring contest where the opponents refused to give up.

Finally Naruto spoke,

" Please... let us through,"

The ANBU did not react nor reply, but stood their ground against him. Naruto was geting frustrated,

" Please! He'll die if we don't through in time!"

Still no reaction, the ANBU studied the stranger, for long moments, deeming whether this person looked trustworthy enough to let through.

" Dammit!" he said quietly, he was no match for the ANBU, he had to get through though... he was about to speak again when Sakura interrupted

" I need to get this patient to the Konoha hospital to receive medical treatment, at least let us take him there, then you can do whatever you want to him. I don't think Tsunade-sama would like it if I was late."

Naruto looked at Sakura with surprise. It was minor, but she had just threatened the ANBU black Ops.

Finally the center ANBU spoke it firm words,

" you may pass, but we will _personally_ escort you there."

Naruto felt relieved, but did not show it. One ANBU stationed himself at the back, the other infront, and the last one a few feet above them. They moved with much greater speed, regaining the time they had lost.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Reaching Konoha's hospital in record time, they left the stranger in the care of the medical nins. Sakura after about an hour left to get some rest, since she might be needed later. Naruto however, stayed close, sometimes going out, then coming back, waiting for the results. He could see that there were two ANBU stationed outside the door. The new patient was still untrusted. After about five hours, three walks around the village, one bowl of Ichiraku ramen and countless pacing, a nurse finally approached him.

" So what's going to happen, is he alright?" Naruto asked eagerly.

" Good news and bad, as usual, it seems." the Nurse started, "which first?"

"Good news, I guess," Naruto said quickly, he didn't want to hear the bad first.

" Well, he's going to be alright, he's awake right now, though his wounds were pretty bad. He'll need to in the hospital for about a week. After that we'll figure out what to do with him."

"And the bad?" Naruto asked, heart thumping.

" Well," the nurse hesitated, " I'm afraid he's lost his memory, at first the ANBU thought he was just being difficult, but after doing a brain scan we found that..."

"I understand." he replied.

Sshe stood quietly, looking down at her clipboard, the young nurse always hated delivering bad nw like this.

" There is a hope, though, sometimes, when people like him see familiar things, they can regain bits of memories."

He looked up. A slight smile stretched across his lips. Maybe he could help him.. Just a little.

Seeing that the news had brightened his mood the nurse continued.

" Since he's awake right now, I suppose you could go and see him."

" I'll do that." Naruto said quietly. He wanted to meet this person. He wanted to help him now, more than ever.

The nurse let him to room number 34. The two ANBU parted to let Naruto through. The nurse closed the door behind him.

The room had a clean, but sterol smell to it, like all hospital rooms. Near a closed window, the young man lay in a bed his eyes closed, dressed in a white gown.. Naruto watched his chest rise and fall, and listened to the heart monitor beep, taking a moment to sit down. As he sat on a chair beside the bed, it squeaked slightly.

Instantly the boys eyes fluttered opening, sitting up and rubbing away the fatigue, he turned toward his visitor. They stared at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. He had deep brown eyes, whick in a way mirrored his own. The awkward moment pasted and Naruto chuckled nervously,

" Heheheh, well, you probably don't remember much ..."

" Thanks," the young man said quietly looking down, " I would have died without your help."

Naruto put on a small smile, " s'ok, uh, so what's your name? or, do you remember?"

He looked up and smiled.

" Tobi."

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! My name is Viximon ( well, not really...) And I am new at writing fanfics, actually this is the first one, so I'm hoping I'm giving a good impression! Anyway, a little about me. My birthday was on July 7th so I have just recently turned 14... The prologue was written when I was 13! I'm advanced for my age, yet I rot my brain with manga..o well!

**About the story:** this story reflects on how Tobi has become friends with Naruto the person he is supposed to track down and turn over to the Akatsuki, but due to his recent memory loss, he doesn't know that's what has to do. I am going by the manga as well, In the manga at the moment I am writing this chapter, team Kakashi doesn't know about Tobi. To answer a question that may later come up...no I do not believe Tobi is Obito. Nor Yondi is AL. So I'm kinda leaving out the whole, Tobi and his left eye thing...its normal, K?

Next time! Scratching the surface.

This chapter was brought to you by Sean Connery, kicking ninja ass everywhere.


	3. Scratching the Surface

_Last chapter: _

" _Heheheh, well, you probably don't remember much ..."_

" _Thanks," the young man said quietly looking down, " I would have died without your help."_

_Naruto put on a small smile, " s'ok, uh, so what's your name? or, do you remember?"_

_He looked up and smiled._

" _Tobi."_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chapter 2: Scratching the Surface.

" Tobi, huh? I like that name!" Naruto said, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head in a rather boyish manner. Through one opened eye he saw Tobi smile a bit more.

" What's your name?" He asked.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the Hokage one day!" He said confidently, putting his hands down and jabbing a thumb at himself.

Tobi frowned slightly, "what's a Hokage?" he tried to ask politely, he wasn't the person who liked to be rude.

Naruto chuckled, " oh yeah, guess you wouldn't know."

" Well, a Hokage is the greatest ninja in our village, the strongest! The Hokage leads our village, makes important decisions and protects everyone."

Tobi regained his smile, " Wow, that sounds great!" He examined Naruto, " I think you could do it too."

He sat there admiring the young boy, he was very determined, and seemed really confident. Tobi liked that.

" Say," Naruto broke off, " Are you a ninja?"

Tobi thought about it, searching his mind for anything to answer the question. But even with all his might, the only things he could remember was Tobi, the hospital room, and Naruto.

Naruto noticed Tobi struggling,

" It's ok," He said quickly, " you don't have to answer right away, I guess it'll take some time."

Tobi stared at him, Naruto could tell something was bothering him... was it him or ...

" Uh, Naruto," Tobi asked

" Hmm?" Naruto looked down, listening.

Tobi scratched his cheek with one finger, closing his eyes he asked.

" Why do you have whiskers?"

A stupid silence fell over room. Naruto sat there, a little dumbstruck that the topic had actually come up.

" Naruto." a voice called outside the room.

Suddenly the door creaked open. Sakura stepped inside the room, Tobi looked up, he remembered the voice, but only vaguely.

Sakura was wearing her pink hair up in a ponytail, carrying a pair of gloves, she tapped her foot on the hard floor and crossed her arms. " Naruto, come on, your late for the mission!"

Naruto sprang up from the chair,

" OH CRAP I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!" he cried, grabbing his orange and black jacket,

" Sorry Tobi, I'll tell you later, when I get back," he called as Sakura dragged him out of the room.

Tobi didn't even have any time to move or at least say goodbye before the door clicked shut behind them. He sighed, still sitting up in his bed he turned towards the window, which was locked for purpose of containing him, he saw the village before him. Pale yellow buildings with red roofs, and smaller wooden stalls and shops dotted the parameter of his vision. People crowded in the streets and young children ran and bolted through them, playing with friends and chasing each other. Sometimes dark blurs zipped through as well, bouncing like stones on the tops of roofs.

Seeing all the people down in the village, laughing, talking, playing, it made him understand why he liked talking to Naruto, even though it was brief. A new feeling crept up on him, no, it probably wasn't new, just forgotten, _Lonely_, he perceived. He drew his knees up to his chest, though it stung, and laid his head down on them, watching the crowd outside. The minutes seemed to pass like hours. _Yes_, Tobi thought to himself, _its lonely here_.

There was another knock at the door, and it swung open, but Tobi did not look up immediately. He already knew it was the ANBU, coming to do more tests on him. Tobi lowered his gaze a little more, then looked up at them.

The ANBU placed his hand on Tobi's shoulder.

" Please lie down," the man spoke in a calm polite voice. Tobi did so, a part of him told him not, maybe it was the old self that had occupied him, before... well, whatever had happened to him.

" I'll start with..."

" A blood test," Tobi finished for him, eying the syringe the black Ops was holding. The ANBU paused, then proceeded to insert the needle. Tobi turned his head towards the window, feeling the prick of the needle. Then something happened. A memory flooded Tobi's brain, but he kept silent. He went through it. It was a memory from his childhood, he could see himself, he was younger. The smaller version of him was peeking through a door.

It was a hospital room, like his, with only slight differences. A woman lay in a bed of white sheets. She was very beautiful, but her face was pale, and she looked a little sick. She was looking at a clear glass vase. In the vase were flowers, bright red ones. She was smiling. The flowers, he could barely remember though, were from him.

Tobi willed himself farther into the memory. _Mom?_ He heard the younger self whisper. He flinched. A doctor came out from the corner of the room. He was carrying a needle, filled with a pale blue liquid. The doctor sat on the edge of her bed and took her wrist lightly in his own hands. He saw a tear roll down the woman's cheek sparkling as it caught the light from window.he inserted the fine point into her vein, and drained the liquid inside. It took a few moments, but her hand went limp, and she lay still. The doctor pulled the covers up over her head. Tobi started to shake and as he slumped down against an imaginary wall.

He was snapped back to reality when the ANBU put his cold hand on Tobi's forehead.

" I've got the blood, you alright, you were zoning out on me," he asked. This man was a little more polite than the other ANBU he had encountered so far.

Tobi let out a deep breath, " I'm fine," he lied.

The ANBU nodded and left the room. Tobi continued to stare out the window.

He focused on a woman outside, holding her sons hand while they walked along,

the woman was smiling...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The three ANBU returned and reported their findings to Kakashi.

" We found two sets of tracks, one of the victim and another, but they vanished of the ground. There is a possibility he was traveling with a partner. The two theories we came up with is that the partner attacked him, or someone was following him. Either way, the second person has completely disappeared." The ANBU spoke in depth.

" I'd use my ninja hounds to track the second person, but the rain earlier has washed away all possibility of catching a scent." Kakashi added.

Sai was crouched down in the grass, mapping the areas they had searched, but even he was having trouble deciphering where the second person could have gone.

Kakashi looked skyward, hoping something would open up, but nothing appeared to him.

He sighed and the turned to Sai, " I think we have a long day ahead of us."

Sai looked at the piece of paper, and the bird he had drawn on it. Frustrated he turned the paper over to its blank side and started again. As he did, he saw something in the grass. A shard of wood, a very small piece that was painted acrylic orange.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deep in the denser part of Konoha's great forest, Deidara sat.

His eyes were closed, and he had one hand forming the tiger seal.

The leader had called.

In astrol projection, Deidara appeared before the leader. There, he described his plan and how it was turning out thus far.

Its seemed that again Deidara would be delayed... The eight tails had been tracked down. He needed to be ready to preform the sealing technique.

It seemed now he wasn't going to chance blowing up the clay bird beside him, which was making an awful racket.

The leader dismissed Deidara. He would have to move quickly now.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto returned that evening and rushed to Tobi's room. He had promised to visit him after the mission. He stopped at the head desk, where the nurse told him some great news. This made Naruto even more excited as he ran up the hallway and came to room 34.

Tobi was sitting in his beds, looking out the window. The village below gave out a soft glow in the night air. People still flooded the streets. Bright red and orange paper lanterns lit the streets and gave warm homecoming feelings to the shops.

" It's nice out there at night, isn't it?"

Tobi jumped a little

" Naruto! I didn't hear you come in."

They both smiled as a greeting.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Naruto was nearly jumping up and down, " The nurse said that you should be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow!"

" Really!?" Now it was Tobi's turn, " Alright! Its always so boring here, all there is to do is look out the window."

"Anyway," Tobi continued, " tell me what you did for your mission today."

Naruto got right into it, he told Tobi almost everything, and Tobi listened, like a child listening to a fairytale that had just reached it's climax. The mission today was better than the last ones. Naruto told of how they had to go through training field #56 and scout out the land mines. They both laughed as Naruto recalled his close call experience, hanging by his pant leg, stuck on the barbed wire gate, above a pile of dog shit. Naruto made another promise to Tobi, he would help him become a ninja, perhaps again, for the lost memories seemed so distant now.

" It's gonna be great! I can teach you everything I know." Naruto said absent minded, he thought of all the things they could do.

" But the ANBU will still be watching me," Tobi said, " will they let you do that?"

Naruto thought for a moment, " Don't worry about it now, Tobi, we'll take it slow." a foxish grin spread across his face.

Then the smile faded.

" Hey Tobi?" Naruto asked slowly

"Yeah?"

" Did..." he hesitated, " Did any memories come back to you today.

Tobi stayed silent for a while.

He thought of the woman, his mother? For some reason it was confusing, probably because he could not remember any motherly acts. He thought about the memory, pulling it back to his conscience.

Naruto waited.

" Well...there is one, " Tobi started.

Tobi began to explain the memory, the woman, lying in the bed, the younger him, the odd feeling he had after.

Naruto stayed silent for a while, contemplating on the fragments. He felt sorry for Tobi, not being able to remember his mother, except for her death. He didn't know exactly how he felt, since he had never known his parents, but he could recall a similar feeling, that of when the Third Hokage died.

" That's a pretty sad memory to have come back to you first," Naruto said, trying to offer at least a little comfort for his new friend.

" Don't think on it too much, tomorrow you'll forget all about it."

Tobi suddenly looked up.

" I mean, we'll put it out of our minds."

" I mean!..."

" It's ok Naruto I get what your saying, " Tobi laughed nervously.

They both looked out the window, it was getting pretty late.

" Well, I guess I'd better get home," Naruto pointed out, _besides I'm not helping him much right now_.

"Ok, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Tobi said.

" I'll be here around noon," Naruto said as he walked out the door, " see ya then."

With that the door clicked behind him. Tobi lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling tiles. He didn't feel all to tired. He tried searching his conscience again, hoping that something would come up, but all he found was Tobi, the hospital room, Naruto and '_mother_'.

He focused on the word mother, he thought of the woman in the hospital bed, and combined her with the mother walking with her son in the streets. He formed an image in his mind, trying to see what a mother was like.

In his min, he saw him, a small five year old, hold in the hand of the woman in the hospital bed. Holding the image in his mind, he felt himself relax and drift off into a dream. The image of him and his mother disappeared. It was now black, he remembered long, golden hair, a broken green plate, blue skin and red eyes, but he couldn't piece the object together. The only thing he could get from all of it, was a cloud.

He knew he had only scratched the surface...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors note:** Wow, two chapters in one day, I think I'm going to take a break tomorrow.

Other than that! First off, I know some people will think, why is Tobi being so polite in this chapter...were's the goofyness!!?? well... after careful research on Tobi, I learned from wikipedia that he is a very well mannered person and uses a formal correct and polite form of speech. I thought id try it out. AS FOR THE GOOFINESS!!! IT COMES NEXT!! REJOICE!

PS. there is NO yaoi, I'm just warning in advance, cause some people are getting an idea it is, cause I know I did when I first started writing this chapter.

**Next time!: Tobi's day out, Gone Cow Tipping!**

This chapter written to the music, " Erase," by Mika...go listen to it! It's a good song!

This chapter brought to you by French's mustard, now with a no mess cap! Believe it!

I didn't know goofiness was a word...neat! 0o


	4. Tobi's Day Out, Gone Cow Tipping!

_Last Chapter:_

_The image of him and his mother disappeared. It was now black, he remembered long, golden hair, a broken green plate, blue skin and red eyes, but he couldn't piece the object together. The only thing he could get from all of it, was a cloud._

_He knew he had only scratched the surface..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi was dreaming again.

The vision was in grayscale.

He saw himself, standing with his mother on a sidewalk with many other people. His hands wore soft mittens, and a scarf hung around his neck, he wore a longer, knee length coat, as his mother did. They crowded in masses around the street, they're heads bowed. Tobi was holding her hand, bowing as well, though he didn't understand why. Looking around, he saw the various shops, containing flowers and chocolates, shaped in hearts. It was Valentines day. Soft flakes of snow were falling on the grey city. A carriage carrying a man was pulled down the center of the street, his mother whispered to him slowly,

_That man up there, do you know why we bow for him?_ Asking in a light, gentle voice.

Tobi shook his head, he had no idea who he was, he just knew many people were scared of him.

_He is a dictator. He controls us and people are afraid, he has the power to hurt us, we do not disrespect him. Don't ever get in his way._

_He doesn't sound like a good person,_ the small Tobi contorted.

_He is not,_ his mother said in a whisper. _Many people despise him, and wish for a better leader. _

_Are you against his government, _Tobi asked quietly. He knew that the conversation between him and his mother could not be heard by anyone else.

She leaned very close to him now, whispering directly into his ear now.

_Yes, but you must never tell anyone, you must stay absolutely quiet about this subject, never speak of it again._

The carriage carrying the man rolled past them and the man looked, his mother did not make eye contact with the man, but Tobi studied the him, looking into the his hard eyes, which seemed as cold as the ice below them. But still, the carriage continued, and as it descended out of sight, he turned to his mother.

_I do not like him either._

The people straitened their backs and began to move again. He walked with his mother now. A red glint caught the corner of his eye, it seemed to be the only real colour in the gloomed surroundings. He broke away from her hand, and ran to a small niche in the side of a building. He crouched down to the three, bright red flowers. _Flowers never grew in snow, though,_ Tobi thought to himself. Then again, there should always be love on Valentines day. Quickly, the young boy picked the three red flowers and ran back to his mother, smiling as he approached her, and produced the flowers from behind his back.

His mother looked shocked, and asked him were he had found them. He told her that they were growing in a hole of a building. She sighed and then smiled warmly, holding the flowers and Tobi's hand as they walked home.

Tobi's dream went blank for a moment, the spurred a new image.

He was older now, around ten, but the same scene was around him. Masses of people bowed their heads to the man, the dictator, that was riding in a carriage, pulled down the center of the street. It was Valentines day again, it was snowing too, the place had not changed much in the five year span from his last dream, but Tobi had.

His eyes were dull, and the scarf around his neck was tattered, he wore light gloves which had holes at the tips, he could feel the coldness. His hair was unkempt and he was very slim, it looked as if he had not had a meal in days. He was alone. Someone whispered near him, and he caught the word orphan.

Yes, he was an orphan now.

He did not look up as the carriage carrying the man rolled past him, but the man inside looked down, he remembered. He remembered the small boy who's will seemed to be bigger than him, he remembered the boys mother, a young and beautiful woman, who had fallen ill years ago and died. He remembered the young boys' eyes burn with hurt.

But still, the carriage continued until the boy had descended out of sight.

The people straitened their backs and began to move again. He walked alone now. A red glint caught the corner of his eye, but he no longer cared. He no longer cared for the man that rode in the carriage, nor the people that walked near him, he had no one left.

He was alone on a Valentines day.

He walked the path in a park, it was still snowing, the trees hung their limbs, naked in the chilled air. He heard heavy boots trudge the gravel behind him, though he made no notion that he was interested in whomever approached him. A pair of strong arms grabbed his and twisted them painfully behind his back, as Tobi fell to his knees. He did not cry out, though the position he was in very uncomfortable. Merely, he looked up into the familiar cold eyes, as the dictator stood before him. Slowly, the man crouched down to Tobi's level, and looked him straight in the eye.

_My streets have no use for orphans like you_, he said calmly.

Tobi made no reply to the man, he was not afraid of him anymore.

The man continued, _but you maybe a use for me... Tobi_.

He flinched, the man actually knew his name.

_I knew your father, too, and I know that you, his son, can become great._ He said, smiling. Tobi began to shake, but he clenched his hand in a fist, willing himself to show no weakness to the cruel dictator.

_My father's dead, it doesn't matter now._ The young Tobi said, looking away.

_I know that_, the dictator spat, but then took to a softer tone, _but I also know that you are the same, you have chakra, something people don't have here. Work for me, I can give you a better life..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi woke with a start, cold sweat beaded his brow. His heart pounded and his breathe was shaken. He swallowed and willed himself to sit up and get out of bed.

_Chakra_, he thought, searching himself. _What is it exactly... _

He put it out of his mind, putting on his clothes, which were newly washed and mended, but left his jacket on the back of a chair, he wouldn't need it today. He brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes. Then put on his shoes and walked down to the lobby. Naruto was already there, waiting for him.

" Hey sleepy, what took ya?" Naruto laughed.

" Nothing, so where we going?"

Naruto's stomach rumbled, he crossed his arms over it, but Tobi had already noticed.

"Lunch," they both agreed.

The exited the Hospital, and Tobi took in a lung full of fresh air. He looked around, there was a lot of people walking in the streets, talking and laughter filled his ears. He was relieved that he was out in the open again, and glad he was leaving the hospital.

Naruto led him down the bumbling streets to a small wooden shack, large paper lanterns hung in front of the opening, and cloth that hung down from the rafter spelled out, 'ramen'.

" Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Tobi," Naruto exclaimed, " my favourite place to eat!"

They entered the cozy shop, and sat down on stools in front of a polished booth, a man walked through a door , his eyes small, and wrinkled with age, he had grey hair, tucked behind a white tam.

" Hey, there Naruto!" the man said, " the usual for you, I'm guessing?"

" Yep! And one for my friend here too," he said, gesturing to Tobi.

The old man opened one of his squinted eyes a little wider, eyeing Tobi, " Never seen you around here, what's your name, son?"

" Tobi," he said, smiling a little.

" Well, nice to meet you Tobi, looks like we may get a second Naruto," he laughed, then disappeared into the back room. They passed the time by telling jokes to each other. Ichiraku, could hear the laughter from the back room, smiling at some of the jokes he could hear.

He came out, bringing two steaming bowls of ramen , and placing it on the booth,

" There ya go boys, dig in!" he called returning to the back room.

The bowl emitted a glorious smell, so much better than the bland hospital food Tobi had to eat.

He took a bite, it was delicious!

" This is great," he called out, he had never tasted anything as good as this before.

Happily the two boys ate their lunch, payed the bill then left the shop. Their stomachs were full and their moods brightened.

They walk out into a forest-like terrain, as Naruto showed Tobi were their mission had been the other day.

He looked along the fence, which was tipped with barbed wire. A stupid grin crossed Tobi's face, and he nudged Naruto, " Hey, bet you can jump that fence again."

" Bet cha I can!" Naruto said, taking a few steps back. Then took off. Shouting out like an idiot he leapt gracefully. Tobi watched Naruto do a stupid pose like a ballerina as he soared over the fence. Well, almost. Naruto seemed to just pause in midair, holding his hands out at the side. A barb on the wire had caught his pant leg, pulling him viscously back to earth as he slammed against the other side of the fence, dazed and upside-down. But that seemed to be the least of his worries.

"No way..." Naruto said.

Tobi looked on.

" NO WAY!!!" Naruto shouted.

There, sitting on the ground right in front of him, was a steaming, fresh pile of dog shit.

" COME ON!! YOU"VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" Naruto cried, Tobi was on the ground, laughing his lungs sore from lack of air.

" IT'S THE SAME DAMN DOG WITH THE SAME DAMN SHIT! GOD MUST HATE ME OR SOMETHING!"

A fat, brown, short haired down waddled in a goofy fashion towards Naruto.

" you! Don't come near me you stupid mutt, I'll ..."

Naruto didn't have time to finish, tormenting him, the dog slowly stung out it's tongue, dripping with saliva.

" No, NO! Stop!!!"

Too late, the dog pounced on the inverted Naruto licking his face like there was no end.

" Tobi quick give me a hand!"

Tobi sat up from his laughing fit. Clearing his throat, he began to clap...

" No you idiot! Help me out!"

He hopped over the fence, something Naruto clearly could not do at this point, a crouched in front of Naruto,

" Well, I guess I can't just leave you "hangin'" he cooed.

After a few minutes, he unhooked Naruto from the barbed wire. After washing his face in the river and shooing off the mutt, he took a deep breath and said, " alright, lets give yo a tour of the village!"

After about five minutes into their tour, Naruto came up with a plan for revenge on Tobi. It was bound to work. Naruto looked away for a moment, hiding his smile. He waited until he had the right setting, then...

" hey Tobi! Look! A dead bird!" he shouted, pointing up to the sky, Tobi looked, _Yes!_ Naruto thought to himself and then...

Smack.

While Tobi was looking up, he had walked right into a telephone pole. Naruto could hardly contain himself.

" Hey Tobi, what did the man say when he walked in to a bar?"

" Ouch..." Tobi said, rubbing his nose.

" Aw, too bad, you must have heard that one already." Naruto snickered.

Tobi had to admit, it was a pretty good joke, and he had stupidly fallen for it while searching the skies for a dead bird.

The two boys spent most of the day walking around the village of Konoha, occasionally pulling pranks and telling jokes. They quickly discovered they shared the same sense of humour. The sky began to dull and darken, as the sun sank behind orange and purple clouds.

They were walking back when Tobi spotted a field of cows. The Bouvines were sleeping, upright as they naturally did. A memory seemed to instantly flood his mind. Cow tipping, he remembered him and some friends sneaking out into fields and pushing over cows as they slept. It was great fun, and they rarely got caught.

He looked around the field, the farmer wasn't in sight.

"You thinking what I'm thinking,' Naruto spoke up, eyeing the field of dormant cows.

" Cow tipping," Tobi said with a huge grin.

Quietly, they snuck over the fence, no one was around. Naruto started, tiptoeing over the long blades of grass, he came to the first victim, sleeping soundly. He gave a rough push, the cow, in dubiously fell over, giving a slight moo as it hit the ground. Obviously to tired and lazy to do anything, the cow remained sleeping in the grass, on its side. They both tried not to laugh to loudly as the cow tipping proceeded. Tobi had just finished tipping his sixth cow when Naruto called him over.

There, Naruto stood, looking proudly at the line of cows, set up like domino's. Tobi tried to restrain from laughing and waking the cows, for he knew what came next. Gracefully raising his arms and closing his eyes, like a conductor readying his symphony, he jabbed his hips into the first cow. Tobi held his sides laughing as the cows tipped one by one.

_Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, thunk!_ It must have been the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Half an hour later, Tobi and Naruto sat up in a tree, admiring their work. No cow was left standing. No Bovine spared from the ridiculous pastime. Saying their farewells to each other, they went back to their dwellings, which Tobi had smartly rented a room before.

The two would sleep well that night...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next morning came all too quickly for Tsunade, it seemed, and with it came more papers to sign and more documents to read. Sometimes being Hokage really sucked. Skimming over the jumble of papers she pulled out a complaint that she had received that morning, but never bothered to look over. She read the title...

Cow tipping...

See stared at it for a moment, before crumpling it up, and taking a quick sip of sake from her secret stash.

Damn kids... she thought as she started on the mountain of paper work that occupied two thirds of her desk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Again Tobi dreamed that night. But this dream was a bit different, all he received was bits and pieces of memories, and not the whole thing.

He was in the service of the Dictator, then it flashed to him and a friend, creating strange things, like water and earth with something called chakra, a burning building, a man lecturing him on something called Jutsu... a burning building collapsing, a burn wound on his shoulder...the dreams passed to quickly for him to catch on.

He forced himself to wake, not wanting to see anymore.

He walked out on the deck, to get some fresh air. He was abut three stories up and no one was outside, since it was very early.

_Chakra, Jutsu, what are they..what do they mean?..._it hurt his head trying to think of them. It made him frustrated as the two words racked his brain, yet he knew nothing about them. He though about it, no, he knew them, just didn't remember. Tobi looked down at the street, it was a ways down, and no one was there. Maybe, he could force himself to remember.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara was completely drained, not only had the eight tails sealing taken about half his chakra, but he had not slept, since he needed to get to Konoha and find Tobi, doing this without the help of a vessel, he must avoid being caught.

He stifled a yawn, this was taking way to much out of him.

Sitting on top of a building he looked down at the empty streets, they were totally desolated, he didn't have much hope of finding Tobi at the moment, but searched anyway.

Surprisingly, it would not take that long at all.

He must have the only person that was out, standing on the porch of an apartment about three stories up.

" God, strike me down, that was too easy! Hmm." Deidara sighed. Typical of Tobi, being so noticeable like that. He stood up, about to make a move, when Tobi did something rather strange. He took one step forward, one step of the edge of the wooden structure.

" That idiot! Hmm! What the hell does he think he's doing," Deidara cried out.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi felt the rush of air around him, and feeling of free fall as he let himself go. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

You either remember or you die, two options, what would his instincts tell him...

What would his mind reveal to him at the last moment...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note:**ok, sorry this chapter wasn't all crack, but I had a hard time thinking up pranks and jokes that would be suited for Tobi to use on Naruto and vis versa. Too bad though, I had a great prank that Tobi could use on Kakuzu, money on a string, mwahahahaha.

Have I ever gone cow tipping? Yes and it must be one of the most amusing things I have ever done in my short life. But to all readers, even though it's a hell of a lot of fun, cow tipping is known as a cruelty to animals act and you really shouldn't do it.

If you do decide to go for it though, and get caught, you're f00ked. lolz

If you find any spelling errors, i don't give a damn, i am only a kid, not god...

**Next time: A new Mission! Tobi remembers the way!**

This chapter brought to you by Rice Crispies, a balanced part of your breakfast, but everything else costs extra...

The following statement is true. The previous statement is false.

Press alt+F4 for a special surprise!

[ space for rent

several idiots were harmed in the making of this chapter, including one hobo.

Don't worry though, he had it coming.

All statements above copyrighted by kitsunesspritecomics...please don't hurt me .


	5. A new mission! Tobi remembers the way!

_Last chapter:_

_Tobi felt the rush of air around him, and feeling of free fall as he let himself go. He closed his eyes and concentrated._

_You either remember or you die, two options, what would his instincts tell him..._

_What would his mind reveal to him at the last moment..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**A new mission, Tobi remembers the way!**

Tobi felt the swirling air around him, the cool touch of it ran across his face. He did not dare open his eyes now. He needed to do this, to remember...just a little bit more.

There it was, it seemed so familiar now. The blue, flowing energy that was welled in his center. He focused now on the energy, sending it to the soles of his feet. It felt like a cool liquid running through him, shooting to his feet, and sticking him to the solid surface above him.

Tobi's eyes opened suddenly, followed by a fierce pain that racked through his brain. Thousand of memories suddenly flowed through, memories of the experiences, the jutsu he had learned. They came and went so fast that he couldn't keep hold of them, instead, they resided to his conscience. But the pain still came as the hundreds of flashed passed by him. Tobi grasped the sides of his head, trying to make it stop, but he received no mercy from the pain.

He let go, the blue energy faded. Now he was in a head first course for the ground. He still did not open his eyes, trying desperately to grab the energy back, but the pain blocked his senses. The flashes began to slow. They stopped, now the image of a person sat there. Long, golden hair, blue-grey eyes. The person wore a long black cloak, covered in red clouds.

_Where are you? I need you._

_Don't leave me here on my own._ Tobi pleaded in his head. He opened his eyes, where the phantom of the person seemed to stay, he stretched out his hand, trying to grab it, to bring it back to him. _You're the reason I'm hear, aren't you?_

The apparition seemed to be coming closer to him, and he closed his eyes once more.

Strong arms hooked around his waist, slowing the fall. " What are you trying to do Tobi, get yourself killed? Hmm." It wasn't Naruto's voice, no it was _his_ voice, he could not recall the name though, it was so distant now. Tobi felt his feet touch the ground, and fell to his knee's, visibly shaken. He looked around, but the golden haired man was gone.

_Where are you?_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kakashi studied the shard of orange wood, nothing came to mind as he turned it, analyzing it from all angles. Nevertheless he pocketed the fragment.

" We're going back to Konoha, Sai," he called, there was obviously nothing they could find now. They had been searching for three days, and nothing new had come up.

Sai was glad they were finally leaving the desolated plains. He packed up his things and then he and Kakashi set off, over the forest of Konoha.

It had taken about half an hour to get back to Konoha, both were about to drop dead from exhaustion. They entered Tsunade's office, hoping that their report would be brief, so they could go home. Tsunade quickly hid her sake bottle as they entered the red carpeted room.

" Ah," she sighed, " glad to see you two back, let's get down to business," Tsunade smiled.

Kakashi quickly gave the report on their meager findings. He did not show her the piece of painted wood though, he'd let the young man they had brought back take a look at it. Maybe he could get answers from him.

Tsunade, closed her eyes for a moment, pondering the situation.

" Well, I guess it can't really be helped." she said, opening her eyes again, " But in other news, Sai, Danzo has a mission for you, he came in earlier looking for you, better go talk to him."

Sai sighed, looked like he wouldn't be getting a break. Turning on his heel he strode out of the room.

" Well, I..." Kakashi began, turning as well. _Must...escape...!._

" Oh, no. Don't think you're getting off easy," the uncanny Sannin called. I need you to take you're three man cell on a special mission."

" But Sai isn't here, who's the third man?"

" Oh, I have someone in mind..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto sat up, stretching he emitted an enormous yawn. He rubbed his eyes, sitting dazed in the tangle of sheets. Today he would be polishing his skills with Tobi, hopefully, Tobi was a fast learner, it would shorten the day, and the explaining a bit.

He dragged himself out of bed. Sluggishly moving to the table, he ate breakfast and pulled his clothes on. Then stepping outside the door and locking it he began to walk down the stairs.

" Hey Whiskers," Tobi said. Naruto walked past him.

" Hey Tobi," Naruto said wearily. He stopped, then turned around and looked at the sight again. There was Tobi, standing on the roof, the wrong side of the roof.

" You sure you're ready? You look kinda tired." He said.

" T-Tobi, When, when did you-" Naruto was dumbstruck, and fully awake now.

" Oh, yeah, this came back to me a while ago. Guess that saves us a few hours."

" Good," Naruto said, he was relieved, he wasn't the kind of person that explained things well. " So! Let's get to it!"

" Right," Tobi released the chakra flow, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto had to admit, he was really eager to see what Tobi could do. He pulled out a kunai from his back pouch, and took a ready stance. Tobi did the same at the other side of the field.

" Heh, I'm not gonna go easy on you," Naruto called.

" Neither am I." Tobi replied.

Naruto took off in a full burst charge, Tobi didn't move, He thrust his kunai out. Tobi jumped over Naruto turned and then kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

" I really hope that's not the best you can do," Tobi teased him.

" Heh, don't underestimate me,"

Naruto picked himself up, forming hand seals. " Tajuu, kage bushin no jutsu!" ( mass shadow clone jutsu)

Hundreds of Naruto clones separated from the original body, surrounding him.

" Let's see if you can dodge this!" they all seemed to say at once.

Six of the clones charged out from the group, coming from different directions. Tobi had to watch himself now. _First ones' coming from behind_. He thrust his elbow back, it hit! There was a loud pop as the clone disappeared in a ball of smoke. Second, _a frontal attack, easy enough,_ Reaching into his own pouch now he brought out two shuriken and threw, hitting the clone in the stomach and the leg._ Two more coming from the side. _Tobi didn't even have to look, grabbing the arm of each clone, he pulled them together, crashing them into each other, and in a puff of smoke they were gone._ Where's the last one?_ He couldn't see it anywhere.

Four clones suddenly came foreword,

" U"

" Zu"

" Ma"

" Ki!"

Tobi was thrust into the air by the kicks from all four clones. He looked up, there was the last clone. Quickly he crossed his arms over his chest, blocking himself.

" Naruto Rendan!" he cried out as he brought down his leg with great force.

_Shit_, Tobi thought, he was at a disadvantage in the air. Naruto's leg hit...

A log.

Tobi was behind the clone now, using his leg he forcefully brought it down. Now that he was in the air, it would be a good time to take them all out.

" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (fire stye, grand fireball jutsu)

Tobi blew between his index and thumb, directing the flame to the mass of Naruto's below. Threw the flames below, he could see the puffs of smoke as the clones disappeared. He saw one roll away from the flames, _that's the real Naruto then._

Landing safely back on the ground, he ran toward the real Naruto, " Good time to polish up my taijutsu," he said to himself. Naruto got back up, blocking the first blow, then countering will no result. They both pulled out a kunai and clashed, trying to overpower one another.

" Y-your not half bad," Naruto panted, pushing forwards with all his might.

" Neither are you, but.." Tobi brought back his hand,

" You left an opening!" he slammed his fist into Naruto's open solarplex.

Naruto fell backwards, the wind knocked out of him. He regained his feet for the third time, Tobi seriously exceeded him. But he had another jutsu, maybe it could give him a little bit of an opportunity. Quickly he created a shadow clone.

Tobi stood his ground, it probably wasn't a jutsu he'd have to worry too much about. The clone started batting at the empty air, like a kitten. Swirling blue energy began to form, spiraling in the center of his palm. It grew as it attained energy around, spinning faster. The clone disappeared as he ran foreword.

" Doton: Doryūheki," ( earth syle, earth wall) It was a simple jutsu, a wall of earth came up in front of him, he thought that that would protect him.

But then again, Tobi had seriously underestimated this jutsu.

The earth wall easily broke, and the blue ball of spiraling energy came right towards him, Tobi didn't have any time to create a counter.

"Rasengan!"

The justu hit Tobi in his abs, and felt the massive ball of energy push him back. He was thrown threw the air, and land landed roughly on his back. He gasped, trying to regain his breath. Naruto stood over him.

" Told you not to underestimate me," he said, crossing his arm to make his point. He had held back on the jutsu, the power was only about a third of what he usually used. Extending a hand, he helped Tobi up.

" What the hell was that?" Tobi said, still trying to catch his breath.

" Rasengan, I learned it a while back, it was the fourth Hokages jutsu...' Naruto's eyes seemed to wander off, focusing toward the cliff side where five faces hung, overlooking the placid village bellow.

Tobi looked as well, counting the faces until he got to the fourth, then looked back at Naruto.

" You look a lot like him," he said, noting the same facial features.

" Yeah, a lot of people say that, but I don't have any relation, or, I don't know about any relation."

A rumble of thunder sounded away in the distance, a dark cloud was overlaying the village, and the leaves on the trees hung down, as the subtle rain began to fall. Looked like their training would be cut short.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Shizune returned to Tsunades' office, a little wet from the downpour that ragged outside the window.

" Well," Tsunade said, awaiting the report.

" That kids incredible, I could tell from just the small sparring match he had with Naruto. It's a shame he was holding back so much."

" About what rank, Shizune, would you put him in?" the Hokage asked with piercing eyes.

" Well, if he had displayed full power, I'd recommend him for ANBU at the least."

Tsunade paused, surprised that such a high recommendation came from he assistant. She turned her chair to the window, watching the rain drip slowly down the window.

" Then, I've decided."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note:** yeah, sorry, I think this chapter kinda sucked. I was too distracted, and that's why it took a day or two to write it up. I was too busy thinking about the upcoming battles and mission then the end WHICH I WILL NOT SPOIL FOR YOU! Haha! The story only gets better from here!

to all people who actually read this!

I will not be updating the story from the 18th - 23rd, thats wednesday to monday. My best friend is coming to my house to stay, and i want to spend a lot of time with her, since she moved away a long time ago, and we don't get to see eah other often.

**Next time: Sakura has a penis!!**

Ya just kidding

**Next time! The mission begins!!**

This chapter brought to you by hotdogs, pig lips and cow Intestines taste good!

Rejioce, something happened toady!


	6. The Mission Begins!

Last chapter:

" _That kids incredible, I could tell from just the small sparring match he had with Naruto. It's a shame he was holding back so much."_

" _About what rank, Shizune, would you put him in?" the Hokage asked with piercing eyes._

" _Well, if he had displayed full power, I'd recommend him for ANBU at the least."_

_Tsunade paused, surprised that such a high recommendation came from he assistant. She turned her chair to the window, watching the rain drip slowly down the window._

" _Then, I've decided." _

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**The Mission Begins!!**

It was only an hour after Tobi's training that he had received a message telling him to go to the Hokages' office immediately, a jonin had come to escort him there. He had never laid eyes on a Hokage before, and didn't know what to expect, so naturally, he was a bit tense. He recalled when Naruto was talking to him in the hospital,

_A Hokage is the greatest ninja in our village, the strongest! The Hokage leads our village, makes important decisions and protects everyone. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day, I'm gonna be the Hokage!_

Tobi had a picture of the Hokage in his mind, from when they had been looking at the stone faces, basically, the only thing he really knew at the time was that the present Hokage was a woman.

They had reached a large, yellow bricked building with a circular, flat, red roof. Near the top, another circular structure held a red background with the Kanji for ' Fire' on it. The shinobi opened a red door, then told him, " The room you want is on the third floor, second door on the left." and with that he left.

Tobi followed the jonins' instructions, walking up three flights of stairs, he found a narrow corridor, he came to the second door on the left. Quickly, he shook his head of excess water and knocked.

" Come in," a womans' voice called, good, he must be at the right room.

He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. There was a lady at a desk full of papers, she must be the Hokage. Standing at her desk was a man in a green vest, the standard wear of Konoha. He had silver hair, which seemed to defy gravity, was masked and wore his headband down over his left eye.

" Ah, good you made it, Tobi, I believe your name is." The Hokage smiled, " I'd like you to meet Kakashi Hatake,"

The man nodded, " Yo," he said, in a laid back tone.

" Kakashi, this is the person I would like you to work with while Sai is gone. He will be the third man in your cell." Tsunade stated casually. " the other two should be here shor-..."

The door burst open, revealing Sakura dragging Naruto into the room in a headlock, in quite a comical fashion.

" Got him, Tsunade-sama," Sakura called happily.

" Why! Why are you always so mean to me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

They both looked up.

" Tobi!?" they said in unison.

" Good!" Tsunade said, " Now that you two are here, I can explain!"

" Sai has been called out on a separate mission by ROOT , he'll be gone for about a week, according to Danzo. As we are a little short on shinobi right now, either on missions or resting, I need you, team seven to do an important mission." Naruto seemed to beam at the words 'important mission'.

" Seeing that you were short one member, I sent Shizune out. Naruto, she was quite impressed at the sparring match you and Tobi here had earlier. So I decided that Tobi would be a good replacement member for this mission."

" It's fine with me," Naruto called out, still in Sakura's unbreakable headlock. " But, what's the mission?"

Tsunade looked down at her paper

" It's an A ranked mission, first off."

" A rank!!" Naruto shrilled, " Isn't that a bit much for Tobi's first mission!?"

" I know he could pull it off, don't think I made a wrong judgement, Naruto." She continued. " A feudal lord from the country of lightning has been captured by a group of rogue ninja. It is suspected that they are trying to overthrow the government in the land of lightning."

" It was reported by a couple of chuunin coming back from their mission, that the rouge ninja's base was spotted up on a cliff between the border of the rice country and the river country, about a two day journey, on my reckoning. You must find and bring the feudal lord back to the country _alive_. Be extra careful on this mission, you may need to kill the rogue ninja."

Tobi's head was bowed slightly. Could he really do this, even he thought it was a bit much for him to carry out at such and early stage.

" I know that you can all do this, good luck."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Team seven raced through the forest of Konoha. They were all silent for the fist few hours. In an A ranked mission you had to be prepared for anything. They couldn't let their guard down. Nonetheless, though, the mood lightened a bit as the day wore on, and the light of the world began to sink behind the horizon.

Sakura, Naruto and Tobi were ahead of Kakashi, talking among themselves, occasionally laughing, trying to push away some of the seriousness of the mission. Kakashi felt a sharp poke on his thigh. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the shard of wood, he had almost forgot. He would have to ask Tobi about it later.

The daylight finally slipped behind the surface of the earth, and darkness crept over the skies, team seven would have to stop for the night.

They had built a small fire and sat around it, going over the mission again, planning ahead for what ever situation may come. They decided that they would take turns and set up a night watch, just incase.

Tobi and Naruto sat at the base of a rather thick tree, chatting.

" You looked kinda pale when Tsunade was talking about the mission back in the village, you sure you're alright with all this?"

It was true, he had felt a little uncomfortable with all of it, especially when they were given permission to kill the rogues, and he was a bit disturbed that he had been given such a dangerous mission. Was the Hokage trying to test him?

" I'll be fine, besides, I'm sure we'll have more after this, I just have to warm up to it a bit..."

Tobi cut himself off as he looked up, Kakashi came towards him.

" Sorry Naruto, but I'd like to have a word with Tobi. You don't have to leave."

" S-sure," Naruto said.

Kakashi dug in his pocket, pulling out the shard of orange wood. " Can you tell me anything about this?"

Tobi looked blankly at the piece of wood, nothing, there was nothing he could remember about this. By his standards, it was just a shard that had no meaning.

" Um, Kakashi-sensei, I don't think Tobi remembers." Naruto piped up.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, you see, when we brought Tobi back here, he lost all his memories, but he's been slowly getting them back. I don't think he remembers anything about that piece of wood."

" Took the words right out of my mouth," Tobi laughed. " Sorry, Kakashi, I can't tell you anything about it."

Kakashi put the shard in Tobi's hand, giving it to him.

" You keep it, maybe something will come back to you." He said, turning he left Naruto and Tobi.

Naruto looked at his friend. Tobi held the shard, staring at it, and turning it. Finding nothing, he pocketed the orange wood.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The night passed on, everyone had been through their shifts at the night watch. They packed away their sleeping rolls and again resumed their journey to the border of the rice country. They were almost there. It would be another two hours to get to the rocky cliff side, where they would scout out their enemies base.

But Tobi was unhinged, was the shard of wood connecting to his past, or was it irrelevant?

" Hey Tobi," Naruto called, catching up to him. " Anything come up?"

" No, nothing," he replied. " Oh, Naruto y'might want to watch were your going..."

" Huh?"

_Smack!_ A few leaves drifted lazily down from the boughs up high.

Tobi stopped, then turned back about 5 meters. He stopped on a branch and looked down.

" Hey Whiskers, you alright?"

" O-Ouch..." He heard Naruto say, in a dazed, confused state.

Naruto's face had the imprint of bark on it, and a bit of blood ran down from his nose.

" You'll never become Hokage if you run into tree's like that," Tobi teased him.

A shrill scream split the forest, Tobi jumped and turned to the source. Naruto snapped out of his trance, wiping the blood from his nose, he ran up the tree. He knew that scream, it was Sakura!

Three ninja blocked their way. They wore the same white and pale blue suit. Two men and a woman. They all wore sinister looks. They were rogue ninja. One of the men stood out from the other two, he had a rats face and shortcut white hair, streaked with grey. All of them wore belts with red gems attached to the steel. The gems gave off an eerie glow. The woman had pointed teeth and had dark green hair, at her back she held a short blade.

But the last man was huge, his enormous girth spilled out in front of him, he was bald, but a thick moustache curved over his upper lip. Over on shoulder he slung a pink haired girl. It was Sakura.

" So, these are the brats who have come to stop us, hmm?" the rat faced man sneered. " How pathetic!"

" Let go of her, you ugly bastards." Naruto yelled.

The rat faced man laughed, " Yes, indeed, how pathetic. She'll keep the old man company before he dies."

" What do you want with Sakura!" Tobi called this time, he could think of no reason why they would take her.

" Well, we can't have you messing up our plans, so we've taken the liberty to make sure you are _destroyed!_" The woman cackled.

Tobi gritted his teeth, _Dammit, this isn't good, they're going to pick us off one by one._ It wasn't hard to figure that one out.

" Let's see if they can get the girl back before we kill her, I've been wanting to play that game for a while!" the huge man called, obviously enjoying their distress. He handed Sakura off to the woman.

" But if you want to get to the next level..."

" YOU'LL HAVE TO ET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note:** excited now? Well, welcome into the next few chapters 3 awesome ultra fights that may blow you away! But if you think the following fights are good, wait till the final. Yep this story is about to wrap up soon, soon as in about five to seven chapters left. Get your hands together to welcome the next chapter!

God, I've turned into an advertiser...NUUUUU!!!!!

_**Next time! A Desperate Situation, Team seven splits up!?**_

This chapter brought to you by Make out Paradise, volume 6, Jiriaya's perkiest, and kinkiest book yet! Better wrap this up soon Kakashi!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sasuke: This is madness!

Naruto: Madness, you say?

_Sakura nodds_

Naruto: THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

_Kicks Sasuke into Emo hole_

Sasuke: nuuuuuuuuu!!

Chapter written to 'see who I am' by within temtations


	7. Desperate Situation, team Seven Splits!

_Last chapter._

" _Let's see if they can get the girl back before we kill her, I've been wanting to play that game for a while!" the huge man called, obviously enjoying their distress. He handed Sakura off to the woman._

" _But if you want to get to the next level..."_

" _YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Desperate Situation. Team Seven Splits!?**

The two other rogue ninja took off, leaving the desperate team seven to be dealt with by the hulking man before them. The giant spread his legs in a kibadachi stance , blocking Kakashi's, Naruto's and Tobi's way. A slow, piggish smile spread across the mans' fat face, his outstretched arms reached nearly a meter and a half each.

" Dammit! I'll pound the shit outta you in ten seconds flat!" Naruto shouted, his fist clenched in a tight ball, his teeth bared.

" Hah!" the man laughed, " you think you could do that to the great Gaki of the rain? Let's see you try." ( Note; Gaki means hungry Ghost, I thought it suit him!)

" Tch, damn you! Lets us through!" Naruto called out again.

" But the game wouldn't be as fun if I did, would it now." the man taunted, unmoving and obviously having no intent to let them through without a fight.

Suddenly, his arms came together, forming seals faster than anyone could see.

"_Doton: Doryū Dango_!" (Earth Mausoleum Dango)

His large hands grasped the earth below, veins appeared and popped out of his arms, as he lifted and ridiculously large peace of earth from the ground.

" Get out of the way!" Kakashi cried, pulling up his headband and jumping out of the boulders range. Gaki threw, sending the mass of earth airborne for about 3 meters. Tobi and Naruto jumped sideways, narrowly avoiding the deadly rolling ball. They Ducked down behind a tree for safety.

" Come out and play!" Gaki called to the hiding ninja. He knew where they were, that was alone was enough.

Reaching down to the earth, he pulled up another massive ball of dirt.

" You can't hide from me!" Raising the compacted earth over his head, he threw again.

" Get down!" Kakashi called to them, the ball of earth was coming right towards Naruto. Tobi quickly pushed down on Narutos' head, dropping to the ground. The earth ball hit the tree they were hiding behind, splintering it and completely destroying it, again, narrowly missing them.

" Did I get them?" Gaki questioned himself. He saw no movement coming from where he had just thrown his latest attack.

" Well then, for the last one!" Again he reached down pulling out another enormous ball and tossed it in Kakashi's direction. Quickly Kakashi rolled out of the way, and snuck to where Tobi and Naruto were still lying on the ground, covered in splinters of wood and dust.

" You two alright?"

" Yeah," Naruto replied shakily.

" You need to get away from here, and follow the other two." Kakashi instructed, pulling out a kunai and cutting the end of his thumb. Quickly forming seals he summoned Pakkun, the small, brown pug that could talk.

" Take Pakkun, and get Sakura back, but wait, see if they go back to their base. Then see if you can get the old man as well."

Kakashi stood up.

" I'll stay here and take care of this guy. Take whatever chance that comes up to get away."

Kakashi walked out into the open, where Gaki could see him clearly.

" What happened to the other two?" he taunted, " Heh, Killing them was a synch!"

The big man ran foreword, his arm stretched back. Kakashi jumped back as the huge fist slammed into the earth, cracking it.

" Now," Naruto said.

Quickly, he, Pakkun and Tobi sprung from the bushes, right past Gaki.

" Oh no you don't!" Gaki almost laughed, pulling up yet another ball.

Suddenly there was an explosion of earth and dirt clods, as Gaki was hit in the back of the head with a ball of earth that rivaled his. Too late, the two others and the ninja mutt were out of range now. He turned to the silver haired man.

" I guess you don't know what a sharingan can do." Kakashi said cooly, thrusting his kunai out in front of him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" Pakkun, can you pick up Sakura's scent?" Naruto asked the pug as they sped through the trees.

Pakkun sniffed the air, turning his head from side to side. After a moment the dog replied,

" Yeah, I got it, and two other scents too."

Tobi looked down in surprise at the mutt, _the dog can talk...what next, pigs can fly?_

(Somewhere out in the forest, Tonton grew wings and flew away... _baiy_...)

" We're not too far behind them, we should catch up to them soon enough," the dog continued.

It was true, here and there they could faintly see shapes zip through the trees. Naruto swore he could have seen a blotch of pink in the dark blurs. Ahead they could see a rocky outline against the afternoon sky. Just as Kakashi had predicted, the rogues were heading to their base.

They entered a clearing now, the dark blurs disappeared into a cave near the base of the cliff. It must have been the entrance to their base, which was somewhere up or in the cliff. The entered the dark cave, which widened considerably, deceiving the small entrance. It was dark, and they couldn't see the edges of the wall.

Now they had to depend on Pakkuns nose. There was no telling whether the cave had other caverns inside it, or if they had gone the wrong way.

" One of the scents, I think its taking a different direction..." Pakkun called, " but the water and moss in here is messing up their scent, so I may be wro-"

It happened all to quickly, an orb of wind and energy came out from the blackness, and hit the unsuspecting Tobi. He was thrown into the shadows, where the light did not reach. Naruto heard a crack, and a few rocks tumble, then all was silent.

" Tobi!!" Naruto called out, but he got no answer.

A cackle erupted from the shadows, high pitched and witch like, bouncing off the unseen cave walls. The woman with the green hair morphed out of the darkness, her smug, snooty look peered out at them.

Candles on the walls, which could have not even existed, burst into flames, lighting up the cavern. Naruto looked back to where he had heard the rocks fall, Tobi was there, struggling to rise to his feet, a nasty gash, where the wind had hit him, dripped crimson red on the stone floor.

" Ugh," Tobi flinched, as he covered the wound with his hand. He raised his head to look at his attacker.

The woman stood on the outcropping slightly above Naruto, Her green hair spilled over her shoulders and golden eyes pierced through the darkness with ease. Her lips were painted red and her hands rest on her hips.

" I don't know how you got past Gaki, but I'll let you know, you're not going any further!" She spat, glaring at the two.

" Heh, ugly old lady," Naruto called, " what makes you think that."

" My name is Yukka, and I am not old nor ugly." She hissed back at him. ( Yukka is a plant in the lily family.)

" Dammit, Looks like we have to go through another one of these creeps." Naruto sad to himself.

The woman suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, Her short blade drown, Naruto barely had time to move as she brought down the blade.

" She's fast!" Naruto said, still in the air.

The woman smiled,

" You think thats all I have?"

A gust of wind shot out from her blade, layering the ground with an almost invisible sheet of wind. Naruto landed feet first on it, and instantly fell. The wind pressure made it like ice. He couldn't get up!

" You're finished!" Yukka cried as she came towards him. Naruto desperately tried to get up, but the sheet of wind made it impossible.

"Doton: Daibakure no Jutsu!" He heard Tobi's voice echo from the walls. ( Earth style, giant explosion)

The ground beneath the woman collapsed, and sent her plummeting into a hole, the rocks outlining it broke and filled the hole, burying her. The wind beneath Naruto disappeared.

" Quick Naruto, go, I'll deal with her, you save Sakura," Tobi called. He was breathing heavily, a little worn out from the attack.

" B-but Tobi, you're.."

" Dammit Naruto, just go, I'll catch up once im done here."

Naruto rose to his feet.

" You'd better."

Turning on his heel, he ran after Pakkun, disappearing into the shadowy corridor beyond.

" You brat!" the voice of Yukka erupted as she broke out of the rocky pit. He face scorched with anger and hatred. " I won't show you any mercy now." she screeched.

Tobi smiled, catching his breath, " Bring it."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Naruto chased after Pakkun, the scents were getting stronger, they were close now. The two were on an uphill slope, Naruto could feel the force of gravity pushing against his legs as he ran. A light shone up ahead.

" We're near the surface now. The scents have stopped moving, once we get to that point, Sakura should be there too."

A new burst of energy flowed through Naruto's body, Pumping his arms and legs, he ran faster now, He was almost there, so close... The light at the end of the tunnel came closer, closer!

Naruto burst through the blinding light, he had reached the top.

" Sakura!!!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Authors Note: finally done this chapter, good, now we can get into some awesome fights. Huuzaah!

K so this chapters a little shorter than the other, just by a bit, but o well, it seems six pages of writing is my limit right now. **Important!** If I'm Lucky and write fast, then I can get one more chapter in before my friend comes. This will be the chapter with most of the fights so I really doubt I'll write it in time, If not, then im gonna be and ass, just like the anime and kishi sometimes, and make you wait one week, Mwahahahaha. So that means this story wont be updated for one whole week!

**Next time: A secret weapon!** **Team 7 faces a dilemma!**

Chapter written to the song, " falling in the black" by skillet. It's one HELL of an AWESOME song! Go listen to it!! NOW!!

This chapter brought to you by Fanfiction. Because you love to read.

Ya... that was lame...

Thank my lazy ass for not coming up with something funny.


	8. A Secret Weapon

_Last chapter_

_A new burst of energy flowed through Naruto's body, Pumping his arms and legs, he ran faster now, He was almost there, so close... The light at the end of the tunnel came closer, closer!_

_Naruto burst through the blinding light, he had reached the top._

" _Sakura!!!"_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**A Secret Weapon.**

Naruto shielded his eyes with his forearms, the blinding light obscured his vision and hurt his eyes. After a moment of adjusting to the light, he strained his eyes to see forward. He was on a cliff ledge, not far from the top of the rocky outcropping. Long pale strands of grass grew feebly around his feet and fell over the ridge above him. He was several hundred meters above ground, that didn't matter to him right now, but the scene in front of him meant everything in the world.

His body quivered, his clenched hands shook, the burning started to grow. " tch..gurrgh..." we're the only angry things he could say.

The rat faced man had his hand at the back of Sakura's head, grabbing a fistful of her pink hair. Her eyes were closed and she was crying, the man looked down at her with a smirk, then turned his gave slowly to Naruto.

" Sakura!" Naruto called out, desperately hoping that she would open her eyes and say something, but nothing happened, " Sakura!" yelled at her again, trying to hide his quivering voice.

" I'm afraid she can't hear you right now, nasty little genjutsu I've put her in, such a pretty thing too." the man sneered.

_You can't do this, you know you can't, you'll hurt the girl..._ the voice called from deep inside of him

_Shut up..._ He responded, closing his eyes, willing the voice to go away

_But I can help you, be grateful of me,_ The voice called and then faded.

" You bastard let her go!" Naruto was losing control of himself now, the burning started to get hotter and spread through his body. His knuckles seemed to be cracking on their own, he could feel his nails harden and grow. His bared teeth began to form into points.

The man laughed.

Now Naruto's vision changed, the outside became blurred and streaked, all he could see for colours was an orange background, blue and red. He bristled with anger.

He charged, the red chakra searing up around him.

" You fool, you think you can challenge Hido of the mist!" ( hidoi means cruel, unjust, ...just without the i..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kakashi dodged the next inhuman boulder. _How does this guy have so much energy!? _It was true, counting how many attacks the git had already thrown, he should have used up all his chakra. The sharingan, however, told him that the huge man still had almost full chakra. Kakashi knew such a technique took up a lot from when he had used it earlier.

Now Gaki rushed at him not, throwing a number of kicks and punches. " Come on!" the big man teased, " it's not fun when the opponent does not but defend."

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Kakashi blew a spout of fire out between his fingers, aimed towards Gaki. ( Grand Fire Ball)

Gaki laughed at the attempt. "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"( Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) A giant earth wall sprung up from the ground, blocking the flames from reaching him.

Gaki ran again, this time with more speed. This time with two hands he picked up a mud ball in each, and threw. Kakashi knew he couldn't dodge this one. Quickly, he formed hand seals, and thrust his palm forward into the boulders.

" Raikiri! Two hit thrust!" He destroyed the boulders, then with the second hit, he aimed at Gaki's heart. A surprised look spread across Gaki's face.

" Got you!" Kakashi said as he jabbed his hand down. Gaki's facial expression changed to a sinister grin.

" That's interesting..." he said calmly. Kakashi's eyes widened, _an act!?_ Gaki buckled his knees, watching the lightning attack fly over his shoulder. Turning his slammed his fist into the silver haired man's side, and sent him flying into a tree with great force.

Kakashi felt the hard wood hit his back, and the tree crack. He fell to his knees, one hand on the ground, stabilizing him, and the other holding his ribs. The intense pain sent spasms through every muscle in his body.

Gaki laughed, a full belly, taunting laugh. " You can't beat me!"

" T-there's...no...way..." Kakashi shook, " you should be dead...from all...the Chakra use.." he struggled to get back up.

The giant walked over to him, and grabbed the front of Kakashi's vest, pulling him off the ground to bring him eye to eye with the big man.

" Never read a book by it's cover..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" You little brat! No one does that to Yukka of the rice!" the crazed woman shrilled, breaking free of the rocks and charged towards Tobi.

Tobi drew out a kunai and took a defensive position, he was ready for her. She also took out her short blade and clashed with him. They broke apart, and Tobi threw the knife, Yukka moved to one side and countered with three shuriken. Tobi jumped back and avoided them, one whizzing past his forehead.

" Not half bad,"

Tobi had to admit, he was having a little trouble keeping up with all the counterattacks. His shoulder that had been hit earlier was another disadvantage to him, and was slowing him down. But he was forced to ignore it for now.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" ( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) a great gust of wind filled the cavern, picking up small jagged pieces of rock. Tobi felt one slice his cheek, and warm blood drip down.

" Fūton: Suiton: Tatte yuukai!" ( Wind style water style fusion shield) Tobi Mixed the water he has taken from the ground with Yukka's Wind, creating a shield of ice. On the other side he heard small stones pelt of the thick Ice's surface.

" Not good enough!" Yukka cried triumphantly. " Fūton: Atsugai"(Wind release: Pressure Damage.)

A great Ball of wind hit the Ice shield Tobi had created, shattering it. Spears of ice flew past him, cutting his arms and legs. She smirked, and drew her blade. Tobi was breathing heavily, The various cuts bled and his movement was restricted.

She charged again, Tobi took out another kunai, which seemed to be useful against the short blade. Yukka was about a meter away from him, when she suddenly disappeared, morphed into the blackness of the cave.

Tobi stood there, the look on his face, priceless.

" W-what the hell?!" Tobi looked in all directions, up, down, left ,right, she was gone.

_She must have used a cloaking technique of some sort_, but in the dim light of the cave, that kind of jutsu was impossible.

He heard footsteps running in his direction from the left, he swiftly turned to the sound, the footsteps grew closer. It didn't matter if he could see her, he just needed to hear her. He felt a sharp blow hit him from his right.

_What?!_ The footsteps had been from his left, but the attack had come from the right

He heard the steps again, this time from behind, and turned to them. The blow came to his back, the direction he had been standing earlier. Tobi caught on, _she's projecting the sound of her steps off the wall. Then when the person turns their back to the sound, it leaves and opening._

Now the steps came from the front, and he turned to them. Listening as they got closer...closer. Suddenly he turned to the opposite side from the sound and thrust his kunai out. _I'll get her this time..._ The blow came from the right now, sending him sprawling on the ground.

" Tch... this is bad, not only can I not see her, but I can't tell where she's going to attack from." Tobi got to his feet and listened, _there must be some way_, there were no footsteps now, he was getting hit from all directions, as one hit him on the side another came right after on the other side.

_The technique must take up a huge amount of chakra, concealing yourself, ten attacking with wind jutsu from different directions at once..._ another blow to the side. _How can she be doing it for this long!_

" Fūton: Renkūdan!" ( Wind Style, Air Bullet.)

The attack was coming from the front, and Tobi crossed his arms in front of him. It hit him directly and he was knocked off his feet. He couldn't get up again, his legs and arms were battered, and he didn't have the strength to move anymore.

" The tables have turned," Yukka smiled as she walked towards him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" Bastard!" Naruto's fist met the empty air were Hido had been moments ago. Running up the side of the cliff, were he was now, he threw another punch. This time Hido caught it, wrapping his fingers around his hand.

" Do you really think, that such pitiful move, will in anyway hurt me?" he taunted, squeezing tighter," let alone ever reach me?"

With his free hand, he struck Naruto in the face, letting go of his other hand.

_This guy...he's too strong...how...?! _Naruto flew threw the air, grabbing onto the ledge before he fell.

Hido laughed, looking at the pitiful sight. The laugh itself burned Naruto's ears, he gritted his teeth. The red chakra seeped evermore, growing. His teeth became sharper and a long wisp of it hung out, like a tail. His vision became even more red. His claws dug into the rock, as he pushed of, to the level ground above.

Hido looked down, _what a strange kid..._

Naruto was on all fours now, his right hand stuck out to the side, and purple blots began to swirl around. He jumped, heading straight towards the rat faced man. He trust the swirling ball of energy out, Hido didn't have time to react.

" Rasengan!"

He pushed it into the man, shoving him into the rocks. An avalanche of stones fell toward the ground, by Sakura.

" Shit!" Naruto cried out, breaking his jutsu and heading to Sakura, he dodged the rocks, falling and cracking around him. Quickly he threw her out of the way. The rocks ceased falling.

A cloud of dust settled over the rocks, Naruto searched for the man. As the dust settled he saw a figure raise from the rubble. He looked, _No way_! The Rasengan had done absolutely no damage at all to him. The man sneered at the hole in his blue suit.

" You're not a very good ninja, putting your friends lives in danger." the man provoked. " I believe there were two others, what happened to them? Did you leave them behind? You trash!"

The words got to Naruto now. What had happened to the other two? He feared even thinking about it. _No, they'll be alright, they promised to catch up!_ He shook his head, trying to be rid of the thoughts. _But if they really did die...then..._

" Then it's your fault," Hido finished.

" No, NO!" Naruto cried, a tear forming in his eye, " That would never happen, I wouldn't let it!" The chakra became more intense now, a second wisp formed, his vision darkened to a deeper orange. He charged blindly, swiping with his claws, as the man continued to dodge easily. Hido punched Naruto hard in the ribs, sending him back again.

" T-there's no way he can be this strong! It's impossible!" Naruto cried out to himself, gripping the ground with his claws, leaving deep gashes in the earth.

" Shall I tell you?"

wwwwwwwwww

" I'll give you a clue," Gaki cooed to Kakashi, struggling against the mans grip.

wwwwwwwwww

" Here's the secret," Yukka said, driving her heel down into Tobi's shoulder blade.

wwwwwwwwww

" These red gems on our belts," Gaki continued.

" They store up our chakra, so we can uses almost unlimited amounts," Yukka smirked.

" The suits can take that chakra, and manipulate it, amplify it, giving us enormous strength and power," Hido said triumphantly.

" _**It is, the ultimate weapon**_."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note**: Im back! Wow what a great week! The fire works festival was the best its ever been! And what I week for the manga too! The unknown and akatsuki leader where both revealed! How exciting!! I coloured in the page on gimp. DO NOT CLICK LINK IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA YET AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED! and one last thing, i didn't have much time to proofread this, so tell me if i made any **_Major_** spelling mistakes.

**__**

v Highlight into address bar v

http://img108.imageshack.us/img108/986/swfni7.png

( on naruto manga online, my name is kyuubi, so that's how I signed it)

**Next time! Untitled! **

This chapter brought to you by my grandma, (a.k.a. "Squishy") for teaching me kung fu!

OMG 1000 hits! thanx everybody


	9. Shattered

**Last chapter**

_T-there's no way he can be this strong! It's impossible!" Naruto cried out to himself, gripping the ground with his claws, leaving deep gashes in the earth._

" _Shall I tell you?"_

_wwwwwwwwww_

" _I'll give you a clue," Gaki cooed to Kakashi, struggling against the mans grip._

_wwwwwwwwww_

" _Here's the secret," Yukka said, driving her heel down into Tobi's shoulder blade._

_wwwwwwwwww_

" _These red gems on our belts," Gaki continued._

" _They store up our chakra, so we can uses almost unlimited amounts," Yukka smirked._

" _The suits can take that chakra, and manipulate it, amplify it, giving us enormous strength and power," Hido said triumphantly._

" _**It is, the ultimate weapon**__."_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 9: Shattered**

The three villains seemed to laugh simultaneously, though in different places, as each of team seven had found the answer.

Naruto clenched his fists tighter, " How cheap, I will never lose to you!" he said quietly. The burning inside his stomach became more intense with every passing second.

Hido smirked., " For all you know, your friends are already dead! What makes you think that you can defeat us so easily?!"

" I would never, ever let my friends die!, there no way..." Naruto was losing it now, an animalistic feeling now replaced his fear and anger, he fought desperately to win the battle that suppressed his instinct to go full out, but was losing the battle. He was barely conscious of himself now, as the third wisp formed behind him.

Deep with in himself, something snapped.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Swiftly grabbing Yukka's ankles, Tobi managed to throw her off of him. He stood up on shaky knees, there was no way he'd give up now.

" You're a fool, you know, telling your enemy your weakness..." He said looking up, and wiping away the stream of blood running down his chin.

Yukka laughed, " Weakness, I must have knocked some screws lose in your head. _This is my power!_"

Tobi had a fraction of a second to react, as Yukka's hands blurred, forming hand seals faster than his eyes could see. Throwing her hands out at the side, two immense shockwaves collided against the cave walls. Cracks ran up and split the hard rock as an ominous rumbling magnified through the hollow space. The noise was so loud, Tobi had to cover his ears to stop his eardrums being destroyed.

The ceiling collapse, sending hundreds of boulders, bound by gravity, to the floor. Tobi looked up, and the rocks hurled down at him, there was too many... was this the end? No, he couldn't die yet, he couldn't leave behind everything he had now. He watched as the rocks fell, almost in slow motion.

" Shit..."

The rocks collided with the ground, and the deafening roar filled the clear air. A cloud of dust whipped up and obscured the cavern.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gaki laughed as he threw Kakashi back.

" I expected more from you, Kakashi

_Damn_, Kakashi thought, he was running low on chakra, and his limbs were getting weaker. He had to end this soon, but how, he didn't have enough chakra to use the raikiri again, or any other jutsu that could easily take out the belt along Gaki's waist. He had to think, but in a situation like this, sometimes you couldn't.

" Just think, with our power, we'll control the land of lightning, think of all the chaos we'll bring to the world, all those lives we'll ruin. It's the game I like to play. And this would all happen, because you were too weak to stop us." Throwing back his head he cried out to the heavens, " And we won't stop there, soon the world will be ours!"

Kakashi looked up at the big man, who was now stroking his moustache, envisioning something far up in the clouds.

" Heh, aren't you thinking a little too ahead of yourself," he said, snapping Gaki's thought back down to earth.

" Why don't you just lay down and die, you can't win, not now, not ever." the man scoffed

" Because, over three years ago, I made a promise. A promise to protect my comrades, my team. And I'm not going to break it now." Kakashi said, rising from the ground, one hand clutching his ribs.

" You half dead fool!" Gaki cried. " Die!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" W-where am I? " Naruto asked into the dark empty space. He was laying in a cold pool of murky water, he couldn't see much, except for the light that shone from the ripples when he moved. He sat up, and looked blindly into the darkness. He had been here before. So many times, talking to the monster. And he remembered how the monster tempted him, and cursed him.

He stood up. The light from the rippling water shone, glowing slightly before lighting up the blackness. Naruto looked at his surroundings, a long, narrow hallway, with corridors, running out from the sides, leading to God knows were. But there was only one room that concerned him, the room strait down the hallway. The room were the red glow poured out, and_ it_ called him. Yes, he had been here before. Whispers tickled his ears, taunting him, tempting him...

_Come Naruto Don't be afraid_

_Come closerYou need me_

_Take my powerNaruto_

_Release meYou can't win without me_

_you know you can't_

_RELEASE ME!_

Now Naruto could feel the hot breath that swept over him, boiling the water. He could see the sharp teeth, that longed to tear him.

He could see red eyes, piercing his heart.

_Come closer..._

Naruto did not move.

_You need me, Naruto, take more._

The red chakra licked his feet, yet still, he did not dare move.

_Take as much as you like, take it all, let me help you_.

Naruto fell to his knees

_**RELEASE ME!!**_

The boy had lost the battle.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" What is this power!?" Hido cried, stepping back from the boy. " This chakra... so intense!"

With that, the fourth wisp formed. Hido's eyes widened as he watched the awesome change begin to occur. The boys features became darkened, his body broke down and reformed. Orange fur sprouted over his body, and his eyes became nothing but yellow pools on the surface off a dark face, blood lusting, terrifying. The boy formed had become more animalistic, the chakra that had covered his body had solidified, forming the shape of half man half animal.

But what Hido did not know, was that the boy was no longer there.

Craning its neck upward, the beast roared, a deep horrifying roar that rose from its chest, a true animalistic growl. The force of it shook the earth, and large slabs broke off the cliff side, falling to the ground below.

" What the hell is this kid?!" Hido said, crossing his arms infront of him, shielding himself from the debris that was thrown towards him by the great surging tails of the monster before him.

Opening its mouth wider, the beast stopped thrashing, bringing its four tails to a point near the center of its jaws. Giving another roar, the monster began to collect energy in the center point. Hido looked on, the energy started to form into a massive dark red ball, _just like that kids jutsu before_, he concluded.

The monsters claws gripped the earth, as unseen forces drove energy upward to the ball of energy. The force was so powerful that small rocks began to raise with it, circling in orbit around the lethal sphere.

" Impossible...!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara flew on the clay bird, looking at the chaos below. There was the Kyuubi Jinjuuriki, and it was already in stage four.

"Damn," He said to himself, " It's way to dangerous to take it on alone when its at that stage, Hmm."

He circled the battle fiend, watching the fox demon gathering energy. Using the scope on his left eye, he magnified his vision to get a clearer picture. Deidara examined over the debris, and picked out a man in a blue and white suit.

" So that's the Jinjuuriki's opponent, Hmm." Deidara laughed to himself as the gruesome mental aftermath picture enter his mind. " Heh, that guy's gonna get flattened, Hmm."

A deafening sound came from behind him. Looking back, he watched as a portion of the cliff began to collapse, tumbling downward.

" That battle looks intense," he cautioned himself. His lips curved into a smile. " Let's check it out!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi dodged through the falling rocks, but with little success. Large rocks smashed down against his back and shoulders, and yet they did not cease. He felt blood run down his face, and his shoulder dislocate. And yet he kept dodging, ignoring the maniacal laughter that he could barely hear beyond the sound of thunder as the boulders came down.

Every second felt like hours, every rock that fell could end his life. Every step was a step closer to death.

But death took a leap forward.

Tobi stepped back, tripping over a smaller rock behind him. Tumbling hard to the ground, he landed on his back, his dislocated shoulder burning painfully. But all he saw was the rock falling right above him. A voice rang in his head...

_It's over..._

A white light shone over the boulder, blinding him momentarily.

The rock smashed down, sending chunks everywhere and spitting up a cloud of dust.

Yukka looked on as the rocks settled, and the dust dispersed. The was no life, no movement of any kind in the rubble.

" That guy's dead... It's over." She said as she looked over the scene. A laugh erupted from he throat and echoes out her red painted lips.

" Too bad, that was fun!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_I have to end this now, _Kakashi thought to himself, he knew if the battle did not end soon, his life would probably end in it's place. He took a couple deep breaths to steady himself, and go through the plan again. Pulling out a few explosive tags, he began to move.

_With this move, I end it..._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi looked up at the falling rock, what was that light? He thought he had seen it before, so familiar, but so distant. Meters before the large rock fell on him, it had burst into pieces. Staring dazed at the empty spot where his death had nearly come crashing down on him, he tried to work out what had happened, but nothing had come to him.

_Is... someone else here...?_ he looked around, left, right, down, nothing. The only thing that he could see moving was Yukka and a small bird up in the sky, but even that didn't stay long.

Tobi looked over to Yukka, who was laughing. _This is my chance_, he thought to himself, slowly getting into a crouching position, making as little movement as possible he began his attack.

Sneaking behind the rocks, he got closer to the woman, who obviously thought that he had been killed. Tobi's heart thumped. If he did not end this battle now, his life would be forfeit. In the few crucial moment he had, he formulated a plot.

_I only have enough chakra for this one move, my last move... _He reminded himself as he gathered charkra into his hand. _Heh, I don't even know if I have enough to pull it off._

Then another voice flooded his brain.

_Dammit Naruto, just go, I'll catch up later..._

_You'd better_

_I promised I'd catch up... _He told himself inside, as the chakra became greater, an almost transparent sphere of earth and water began to slowly form. Tobi smiled to himself as he felt his body get weaker.

_It's been a good life I guess, even if I can't remember half of it. Everyone dies, let's see how I do._

Tobi looked at the orb he held in his hand, now that it was complete, he had to make his move, Grabbing his dislocated shoulder, he painfully snapped it back into his socket, trying not to scream out in pain. Forcefully raising himself, he sprung up from behind the rock.

Yukka turned quickly at the sound of the noise, her eyes widening as she realized it was too late.

" Fuyukiru!" ( Fusion cut )

_With this move... I end it!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kakashi sprang into action.

" Hah! What do you think you're doing!" Gaki called as he lunged for the silver haired ninja. Spreading his arms out he flung a punch at Kakashi.

" Gotcha!" His hand hit the air, where Kakashi had just been. A dumbstruck look came across his face.

" What...?!"

" Behind you!" the copy ninja said.

Gaki felt sharp stabs all over his back. Quickly he turned around. Exploding tags covered his waist and back.

" First we'll start with the belt," Kakashi called. Using his chakra, he activated the exploding tags that were placed around the belt.

A massive explosion followed after, sending Gaki flying back several feet, under a patch of large trees.

Kakashi checked his positioning.

" Perfect," He said to himself.

He watched as the large man rose, his torso badly burned.

" I'll fucking kill you!" Gaki roared, throwing back his head in a war cry.

" Too late!" Kakashi, brought out a kunai. Throwing the knife, he cut through a wire he had position not to far away. A loud crack filled the air, And two thick trees wavered for a moment, as various ninja tools fell from their branches. Gaki fell, pinned to the ground by the sharp knives. The two trees started to sway, and in a moment, toppled over. Gaki screamed, but was abruptly silenced as the trees fell.

Kakashi, looked over the scene. A pain shot through his side, and he clutched his rib cage again.

" You're finished." He said coldly as he watch a pool of blood form underneath the great trunks of the trees.

He looked up at the cliff face ahead of him, and began to run towards it

_I'm coming, Naruto..._

Another sharp pain hit him. Kakashi felt his muscles spasm, as he fell to his knees. Blackness crept over his eyes and he knew no more.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" Fuyukiru!"

The orb smashed into Yukka's abdomen, Shattering the red studded belt. Tobi closed his ears to her screams of pain, as he continued to push the lethal jutsu into her. After moment her screams faded, and a blankness came over her eyes. She fell backwards, and lay spread eagled on the torn ground.

Tobi's breath became labored. Pulling of that jutsu took a lot of chakra, he felt his presence slowly leaving him, and he fell backwards onto the floor.

_D-did...I over do it...?_

He closed his eyes allowing a blankness to settle over them, and smiled a little, regaining his natural goofy attitude.

_Heheh... _

_Oops_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

" This chakra... I have to get away..." Hido said, but his legs refused to move, petrified, he watched as the spiraling orb grew bigger.

The monsters' tails went limp, crashing to the ground. Its head slowly leveled itself, claws gashing the ground, it aimed for the rat faced man. Letting out a scream it release the balled up energy. Hido's eyes followed it as it came closer,

...closer...

The cliff side was suddenly illuminated with a red glow as the super-sized rasengan hit its target, dead on. The sides began to collapse, as the energy compacted and disappeared momentarily, followed by an eruption of flame and wind that seemed to engulf the whole area. The demon roared triumphantly, as not even a finger of his opponent was left. All that remained was a large gash running down the side of the ridge.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kakashi had regained consciousness just as the enormous explosion engulfed the side of the cliff.

"Naruto!!" He called out. Ignoring the pain, he planted his feet, swaying a bit. After steadying himself, he bolted to the cliff side.

" Hold on..Naruto!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobi felt a cool touch on his cheek. He opened his blurry eyes to a blinding light. A figure stood over him, the person had long blonde hair, it was the same person from before. His eyes blurred again, Tobi cursed himself for not being able to see the persons face clearly, which he longed to. He tried to focus his eyes.

Blue eyes... he hadn't noticed the persons blue eyes last time. He closed his own eyes again, trying to clear them. Maybe it was a dream.

" You're a real handful," the voice said.

Tobi snapped open his eyes and looked, but the figure was gone now.

_It wasn't a dream... that voice... sounded so real._

A red light flared above him, and he saw licks of fire spilling over the rock side. He snapped out of his daze like state. Sitting up quickly, ignoring his body's cried, he tried to see what was happening.

"...Naruto..." he said scanning the ledge, " What's happening up there...?"

Pulling himself to his feet, Tobi began to follow the tunnel his friend had disappeared into.

" Hold on, I'm coming!"

Tobi ran on what seemed to be an upward slant. Breathing heavily, he followed a dim glow coming from the top. His calves strained to keep him going, and he was breathing heavily, too heavily. But he couldn't give up, with every step he took, he got closer to the top.

Finally he broke into the sunlight. Abruptly stopping, catching his balance again. He looked up at the sight. Rocks where strewn everywhere, and a long, deep trench obscured most of the cliff. He caught a bit of pink in the corner of his eye, and turned his head.

" Sakura!" he called, running over to her.

Sakura was unconscious, and had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, was safe and unharmed. He sighed with relief, but his heart still thumped heavily.

_Where's Naruto...?_

His eyes widened as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. A low, throaty rumble beat through his ears and an enormous chakra swept over him. His heart nearly stopped as he slowly turned his head.

_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors note**: IM NOT DEAD YET!!!

Lol. Yes I have an excuse. So im a freshman in highschool and I don't have a lot of time to be updating my story

Im laughing at my self and kicking my own ass for making you wait 2 moths for chapter nine XD

Ohh this chapter covered a lot, and some of you are gonna ask, WTF is fuyukiru?!

You'll find out soon...MWHAHAHAH

so just a reminder, I will not be updating every week, like, maybe every 2-3 weeks if your lucky. I promise to finish the story! Because I have an awesome ending...lol

So, reasons why this chap was really really late, school, deidaras death, tobi being this madara dude, and having the sharingan etc etc...

Anyway I made this chapter longer as atonement. So I hope you enjoyed.

**Next Chapter**: Tobi vs Kyuubi

are you excited yet?

This chapter brought to you by air, you breathe it! Yay!!


	10. Tobi vs Kyuubi

Last Chapter:

" Sakura!" he called, running over to her.

Sakura was unconscious, and had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, was safe and unharmed. He sighed with relief, but his heart still thumped heavily.

_Where's Naruto...?_

His eyes widened as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. A low, throaty rumble beat through his ears and an enormous chakra swept over him. His heart nearly stopped as he slowly turned his head.

_AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Chapter 9**: **Tobi vs Kyuubi!**

Tobi put his arms around Sakura's waist and jumped as the giant paw slammed down on the ground were they had just been standing. Rolling to the side, debris and small pieces of rock began to shift uneasily with the motion of the creatures chakra., some even seemed to float on air, raised up by the power swelling around them.

" What is this thing..."

The beast, now he could see resembling that of a fox, thrashed its fie tails, scraping and gouging the earth, like that of a great glacier. It surged forth and emitted a deep throated growl. Tobi hid behind a rather large rock that had fallen from the cliff. He lay the unconscious Sakura there, and peered around the side of the boulder.

The beast shivered, and swiftly turned its head the opposite way. Saliva dripped from the gaping jaws, holding rows of jagged teeth. But Tobi had no concern for the beast right now,

_Where's Naruto?! _

He looked at the scene, desperately for any signs of life. He gazed over the mutated body, or at least what little was left of it, laying motionless in a pool of scarlet body. His eyes widened and he took a sharp breath. Then he relaxed ever so slightly, seeing that it was the rogue ninja from before. Blood, there was... blood everywhere... Tobi's eyes started to roll back in his head.

Why was it tormenting him now? Memories, he had forgotten. The bloodshed, sometimes he couldn't stand it. And yet he couldn't stand himself, he couldn't forgive himself anymore. It was all too late, there was nothing that could change now. Thoughts tumbled into his mind and he found himself looking through young eyes once again.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

He looked up, heat obscuring his face, his hands felt hot and burnt. He looked around through the waves of energy. Two other people stood there with him. Burning timber fell all around them, crashing to the floor with an explosion of sparks. Smoke filled his lungs, and he coughed, the vile ash burning his throat. But that wasn't the thing he was occupied with. It was the sight of blood, blood staining the wood and burning in the fire.

_Yuzu! Quick this way!_ A redheaded boy called to a girl wearing a forehead protector and wielding a kunai knife. Yuzu, he remembered the girl, blonde, her smile, how she always laughed and was a huge help on the team. He looked at the boy who had called her name. Rem. His first real friend, always serious about training, but he never took self pride, he had always pushed Tobi and encouraged him during the missions.

He watched rem help Yuzu into a safer spot, then turn towards him. Rem held out his hand and called him. _Tobi hurry, I found a way out!_ His shaky legs began to move towards his friend, sidestepping the falling beams and the burning flames. _You can do it Tobi, you're almost there!_

His small fragile mind embraced the words as he ran faster, faster, ready to grasp the outstretched hand. He was only steps away. Tobi always took into consideration the unexpected, it was one of the rules of the ninja way, but somehow he had failed to see it coming, the unexpected that is.

_Rem watch out! _He heard Yuzu scream. Everything seemed to play in slow motion before Tobi's eyes. Rems eyes slowly turned upwards, his hand withdrawing from Tobi's reach. His pupils, growing smaller in fear, ans the roof collapsed. His last look at Tobi before the shower of debris obscured him.

Tobi felt his knee's weaken, using the strength he could muster, he pressed forwards and dropped to the floor, desperately, he clawed through the debris, searching for his friend, but it seemed impossible to find the red hair mixed with the brown wood and the blood.

_No...NO!_ He thought, _This can't be happening, please don't die, don't die Rem!_ He recoiled momentarily, coughing the smoke out of his lungs. Gasping, he tore through the rubble, until he found a hand.

" Rem!" he screamed, as he uncovered the upper half of his body. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He listened for any sign of life, a twitch, a voice.

" No! Rem, please! Please don't leave me here alone! I don't wants to be alone again!" he cried out, remembering the times they spent together, how after his mother had died, he had swore he would be by Tobi's side.

Yet, though he didn't want to believe, Hope was futile. Rems glazed, clouded eyes only stared back at him. His blood covered Tobi's outfit, and smeared his hands and face.

Yes, Hope was Futile.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A sharp spike jabbed into the side of Tobi's leg, Thrusting out of mind, out of the eye of memories, closed behind doors that seemed to be long forgotten.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and retrieved the orange shard, the tip of it wet with blood from where it had stabbed him. He looked back to the giant fox, its fur was almost the same colour as the shard. The fox's red eyes darted back and forth. Then it struck Tobi, like a bolt of lightning.

He looked more closely at the fox, Its form, wasn't right. Almost like it was half human. But the thing that drew Tobi to absolute conclusion was the whiskers. He could tell those whiskers from any other animal on the planet, this half beast was more familiar than one would imagine.

" N... Naruto...?" He whispered ever so slightly. The large ears suddenly pricked up, and the beasts head turned towards Tobi, whose eyes widened as the truth dawned on him.

His friend was a Monster.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Heheh... Deidara chuckled to himself as he watched the scene below. The monestrous demon began to make its way to the rock where Tobi was hiding. He had to admit, without his memories and experiences, Tobi was pretty pathetic. Just watching him trying to figure out what to do was funny.

Yet somehow, no he should have known this by now, Tobi's artless actions seemed to be causing a lot more trouble getting to the Jinchuuriki than helping the Akatsuki to actually acquire it. He was starting to consider pulling him out soon, since this was becoming so much of a bother. Hell, he could just kill him now and get the whole thing over with, praise for capturing the nine tales, a new partner who wasn't as annoying...

Deidara recalled the words of the leader, Pein, and repeated them in a mocking voice to himself,

" Oh nooo Deidara... can't kill your partner! Too important of a mission, he's a kiss ass... blah!"

Feeling satisfied with the mimic, he sat down on the clay birds back. Thought he had to admit, though, having Tobi around was kinda fun, if you weren't his victim. How did Kisame put it? "The little guy brings some light into this dark organization." yeah, that was it.

With the scope n his left eye, he zoomed out into the forest, searching for the silver haired ninja, Kakashi, the man who had blown not only his arm, but him himself into another dimension, destroyed his plans of catching the Kyuubi brat when he had killed the one tail, and seemed to get in the way every time, god, how he despised him!

Following through the scene of the battle, he found Kakashi at the front of the cliff, and disappearing into the chasm that lay inside.

" Damn, I could have snuffed him out, yeah." Deidara said to himself and he clicked out of the focus. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll just watch for the time being._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Damn! Tobi thought as the fox demon lunged towards them. He darted out from behind the boulder. If he could at least distract him, so Naruto wouldn't accidentally hurt Sakura, he could think up a way to restrain him until Kakashi sensei arrived.

Naruto's clawed paw swept towards him, only succeeding in making contact with the cliff side. Reluctantly, Tobi lured him away from Sakura. The fox clang to the cliff side, digging its claws into the hard rock, building up momentum for another attack. But Tobi was ready, even thought it moved fast, he could tell what Naruto was going to do next, and was ready for the worst.

Ready for the unexpected.

" I won't lose you Naruto..." He thought, regaining his childish grin, " but it doesn't mean I'm going to lose to you either!"

The five tails thrashed at Tobi. It reminded him of Naruto's shadow clone technique, as long as he kept his peripheral vision in focus, he could tell where the attack would come from next. Tobi leapt up as one tail tried to sweep out his legs from underneath. Creating a clone, he used it to throw himself out of the way of the second attack, a midair assail. The tail hit the shadow clone and it disappeared with a loud pop. He flipped and ducked under the next two tails, while dodging the last narrowly.

" Come on, Whiskers," Tobi wheezed, " is.. That all you've got!?"

Naruto reared back onto the fox's hind legs. He let out an animalistic cry that shook the heavens above. Small red particle began to form in the crevices of his mouth, creating a reddish - purple orb. Energy slowly collected from the surrounding area, and compressed. Tobi felt the pressure of it, even though he was about 20 feet away.

" This is bad, if I get hit by that, I'll definitely be killed.!" the energy was enormous, almost unreal. The only thing he had to stop it, he didn't even know if he had enough chakra to make it.

Thrusting his hand down, palm face up, he began to formulate his chakra.

" Well, we can always try," he concluded, and the blue glow of the jutsu shone over his face. Water began to swirl around in his palm, becoming sharper as he added wind to it, so sharp that it began to cut his fingertips as he grasped it.

" Fuyukiru," he said softly. By combining elements together, he could make different versions of the dangerous jutsu. It was something that probably only he could do, for he knew no other with this handling. He fell to one knee as he struggled to reach the chakra he just didn't seem to have.

The fox finally lowered its head slightly, the orb of inhuman energy ready. Growling its fur bristled as it fired the lethal technique.

Slowly looking up Tobi raise his jutsu to the ball of energy fired towards him, his Fuyukiru, now sharp as a scalpel, spun wildly in his hand. Getting to his feet, Tobi launched the jutsu at Naruto's and the two collided.

An enormous shockwave engulfed the Cliff as the two jutsu battled each other, Tobi dug his feet into the ground, pushing te Fuyukiru forward. The force started to burn his hand, the strain and pressure overwhelming. Yet still he pushed, the wind slicing though his garments and cutting his skin. He could feel the Fuyukiru cutting through the fox's red-purple energy ball.

Tobi cried out, and he kept pushing, the pressure waning down on his back. Naruto took a step back, surprised at what Tobi was doing. Seeing his chance, he cut through the fox's technique, and the Fuyukiru hit the demon in the ribs. It threw back its head and roared distressfully, Naruto began to feel like his mind was clearing, and the Kyuubi shrunk slowly back to the shadows of its cage.

Tobi watched as the demon, no, his friend writhed on the ground, his form crumpling back into that of a human form. He breathed heavily, but was alive.

" Probably asleep from all the strain." Tobi figured, as he sunk down into his knees. He had used up way to much chakra, and also felt tired. His eyesight faded and his limbs felt heavy. But he let himself be carried away this time.

Because he knew everything would be alright.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note:**

Yeah, this chapter is shorter than the others, but im soo so tired right now. I've been writing for about two hours. But im glad I got a chapter out now, even though I think the ending was a bit weak, oh well...sorry for any spelling errors, but it seems my eyes are starting to fail me, to... sleepy...

Well, now we know what fuyukiru is, a little more into tobi's past, and possibly future plans.. Well, I'll see how many people catch the in story " spoiler"

special thanks to xXxTylerxXx for all the awesome reviews he gave me. Hes the first one to actually have reviewed all the chapters after he read them. But I think I scared him off when I sent him that reply saying, " lol, I'm watching you read my story' because I message would pop up saying I had a new email, after a while I figured, oh, well theres tyler reviewing... again..lol. Thanks anyway

**Next chapter! When the Rain Ceases Its Fall.**

Sorry to funny to think of something funny

expect the next chapter with 2 weeks to a month!!


	11. Ch 9 and a half later that night

Chapter 9/12. Later that night.

All seemed quite as Tobi lay on the grass, looking up at the bright balls of burning gas people called "stars." At least, to him it was quite. A great celebration had been thrown for the return of the feudal lord, great cheers arose into the heavens as people paraded down the street. _Why was his return so important_, he thought to himself curiously. Did he have somewhere to return to as well?

Tobi clenched his fist, feeling the jagged wood strain under his grip. He brought it closer to his face, examining it. What was it? _Well, it's orange, hard and smooth_... no he shook those thoughts from his brain, what was it to _him_?

He looked over to his left, to the figure lying on the grass beside him, half dozing off. He was orange, strong but a bit course... what was he thinking... he didn't quite know. He felt his eyelids droop slightly. To him, Naruto was his best, and only friend. At least as far as he could remember, he had either forgotten his friends or had lost them in memory. Memory. That's what the wood was to him, nothing but a stray memory. He closed his eyes finally, feeling to tired to leave them open. It felt nice, the cool breeze blowing past him, and the soft grass that he lay upon. Would things stay like this for ever? He wished, he wished so badly, but...

A large crack, than a bang filled the air. It was loud, it made both him and Naruto jump. He opened his eyes to whiteness. He wasn't laying on the grass anymore. He stared to breathe heavier, what was happening? He looked beyond the stale paleness of his surroundings, and her the stern voice float to him from beyond the white, stale air.

" _Change of plan..."_

Tobi felt a tightening around his leg and chest, squeezing him, chocking him.

"_Oh, don't worry Tobi, I'm absolutely sure you wont remember this one, hm." _

He writhed, constricting, his muscles tense, physical fear ceasing him...

_Katsu..._

A searing burning feeling shot through him, he started to seize

" Tobi...!"

Again, the familiar voice reached his ears, louder...

" TOBI!!"

Tobi's eyes snapped open, he was breathing heavily, laying on his side, the sweet grass brushed his face, and sweat was cooling on his brow. A hand was clamped firmly around his shoulder, he looked up at the whiskered boy, staring down at him.

" Calm down, it was only fireworks..." Naruto said soothingly.

He turned over to his side, and looked up into the sky, plastered with colourfull sparks, raining down from the sky, and dissolving just feet above people's heads. His hand clutched to his chest, easing the ebbing pain his half-conscious nightmare had brought him.

" You okay, Tobi? You look a little pale.."

" I'm fine," Tobi replied, his clutch on his chest easing. Another crack, bang... and a show of sparked once again lived their short lives. He clutched his chest again, it hurt every time something exploded like that.

Naruto smirked, " Hey, you're not afraid of a little light show are you...?" His smile widened.

" Not really, but are you thinking what im thinking?" Tobi smiled back, mischief sparkled in their eyes, as they Crept down to the fireworks tent. The plan was brief, Find the biggest firework they could, light it up, make a helluva bang.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara sat in a great oak tree about twenty kilometers from the town, watching the explosions of light. " they think that's art, hmm? Wait till they see mine." He pushed his golden hair out of the way of his left eye, the eery scope revealed to the world. Zooming and focusing, he studied the terrain. He would have to pass over the village to get to his next point, where hopefully he could catch so shut eye. He felt a little too lazy tonight to be taking cautions by flying around. As long as he made an owl, he should be fine, right?

" Damn... I'm tired hmm..." he said a bit groggily. It was either very late in the night, or very early in the morning.

He stifled a yawn as he shaped his tiny creation in the palms of his... well, we'll call them hands for now. Deidara enlarged the owl, making it large enough to support him in flight. After a few more minutes, he was drooped over the owls head, trying hard to stay awake. He would let the bird do all the rest.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_About 20 minutes later._

" Well, that's the biggest one I could find," Naruto said as he pushed up the ridiculously large firecracker.

" You sure we aren't going a little overboard this time?" Tobi glanced down at the village, a few feet away from them, and on top of a small hill. " Ah, hell, who am I kidding. This is going to be _greeaat_!"

The two stuck the firework into the ground, examining their work, for a moment, they set to light it...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Meanwhile

Deidara had almost reached the village, he was sure to have no problem getting over it if hadn't now. He could finally sleep, and when he'd sleep, he'd dream, and when he dreamed, he dreamed of nude...

( oo...Lets cut it off there.)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The rope was lit, and they waited for the firecracker to go off.

" Say, Whiskers," Tobi said hands on his hips with a slight grin, he mimicked the voice of a British gentlemen "do you not suppose we should stand back a bit farther?"

" Why, certainly my friend," Naruto said, also mimicking the accent, " But I believe that is quite too late now, for this silly light bomb will most probably explode in less than five seconds, we couldn't _possibly_ get far enough in such short time." he gave a slight gesture with his hand.

They stood there, unmoving for a moment, watching the spark climb higher to the gunpowder filled shell.

" I do say..." said Tobi.

" We shall jump on the count of three." Naruto said smugly.

They grinned at each other.

" 1"

BANG!

The fire works shot up into the air as both Naruto and Tobi jumped for cover. They rolled over to see the firework raise, screaming into the air.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara was half-way into a dream when he heard ominous screams fill his ears. He opened his heavy eyes, and look over the side of his vessel. A ridiculously large ball of light shot up toward him, splitting the are as fire and sparks spewed from its end.

He felt like he was about to cry.

" Why me...?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Crack, flash, BANG!

The sky was filled with multicoloured streams of sparks, Naruto and Tobi looked in awe at the light show above them. They watched the multiple explosions and the different shapes and colours illuminating the night sky.

Then Naruto pointed out something...

" Hey look... is that... a bird...?!"

Tobi looked just as the flying animal was engulfed by another explosion. His heart sank with pity for the bird.

Finally the fireworks' spectacular display was over, and the night set in once more, that's when they heard the ' thump,' which had landed rather close to them.

" Do you think..." Tobi began.

Naruto ran over to the medium sized mass of squishy, tan ... stuff.

" Oh man... That bird's totally _fried_!" Tobi exclaimed, resisting the urge to poke it with a stick.

" Poor bugger..." Naruto took a closer look.

Suddenly, the mass twitched violently, and Tobi and Naruto scrambled backwards.

" HOLY SHIT ITS ALIVE" Tobi cried.

" I KNOW I KNOW WHAT DO WE DO!?" Naruto fell backwards, obviously having no more intent to get closer.

"I DON'T KNOW KILL IT! PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERY QUICK!"

" I CAN'T KILL IT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A MONSTER?!"

" WELL YEAH YOU KINDA ARE! AGH!! IT'S STILL MOVING!

" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT..."

" WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

" QUICK FIND A REALLY HEAVY ROCK!"

" WHAT?!"

" THAT'S THE QUICKEST WAY RIGHT?!"

A very disturbing mental image of a half squished dead bird entered Tobi's mind... " Eww.. Now that's just insensitive..."

"AGH!! WHY DON'T WE JUST GET SAKURA-CHAN TO LIKE... HEAL IT OR SOMETHING!"

" ARE YOU NUTS NARUTO SHE'LL KILL US IF SHE FINDS OUT!"

After several minutes of screamfest, The two finally realized the thing formerly called a bird had stopped moving.

" Ughh... maybe we should leave now..." Naruto offered

" Good idea," Tobi agreed, The two scampered down the hill and raced to the village before some other stupid idea entered their minds.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deidara sat in a tree, finally over the village, but he knew now, that he wouldn't catch a wink of sleep, as if blowing half his owls tail up wasn't bad enough... but taking away his sleep!?

" Damn kids..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

( writer's block angst)

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Authors Note:**

LOL

Yeah sorry about that... It was like, 1 am and i was tired, and so where the Naruto characters, and i really had no idea what i was writing. i got about that far when i realised i probably couldn't make it extend to a full chapter, so i present to you all chapter 9 1/2! I'll continue on to ten soon.

Pluse to all my readers! Please review, fav etc, its what keeps me writing, what also confuses me is how chapter three has about 100 more view than chapter two..

Oo

SO AGAIN! Please, Please review. it makes me feel like im not writing this story for nothing. I know its a really long story, but bear with me.


End file.
